


A World of Opposites

by ShadowEmperorVergil



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: All these pairings, Anal Sex, Angels, Angels are intersex, Archangels harbor their history personalities, Charm Spell, Cute and fluffy moments, Dante is a bit of a prick but it's okay, Demons, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Floor Sex, Full Kagutsuchi Influence, Hitoshura's going at the archangels quite a bit, Humorous moments, Hurt and comfort, I suppose it is Underage because Hitoshura is a highschooler, Kissing, Lots of pairings, M/M, Multi, Possession, Raphael is a big sweetheart, Rough Sex, Seduction, Submission, Swearing, Tagging it just to be on the safe side, Threesome - M/M/M, Trauma, Twisted Lovemaking, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Whole lotta pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEmperorVergil/pseuds/ShadowEmperorVergil
Summary: A Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne fanfiction with new game plus details and events. There will be lots of pairings, but also quite a bit of violence, be advised.The world Hitoshura knew so well came to an end right then and there. He remembers only awakening as a demon and now goes through the torn world of Tokyo. He encounters creatures of all sorts, demons, angels and other divine beings. But all beings he must either defeat to get stronger, or befriend so the journey forward becomes easier. At least its a journey he doesn't partake alone. In time, demons will come and go, but some he holds onto. However... He wonders why, upon learning of fusing demons, he can summon demons he's never seen nor heard of at all, powerful ones, especially... What he finds fascinating is demons with their own unique personalities, traits and strengths... and the race opposite to demons; angels.
Relationships: Hitoshura/Gabriel, Hitoshura/Michael, Hitoshura/Raphael, Hitoshura/Raphael/Uriel, Hitoshura/Uriel, Hitoshura/Uriel/Michael, Lilith/Michael, Lilith/Raphael, Lilith/Uriel, Raphael/Dante, Raphael/Gabriel, Raphael/Hitoshura, Raphael/Michael, Raphael/Uriel, Uriel/Raphael/Michael
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Most to all my works will always include the Archangels. I love them so much and I want to fill the Nocturne fandom with my garbage fanfictions of them. Everyone will know how much I love them.
> 
> Also, since I've read they are actually genderless, I need to go through this story and fix some things to make things anatomically correct. My mistake!

It all happened in a flash. Just about literally. 

One moment Hitoshura stood at the rooftop, seeing a bolt hit the ground, another moment the boy and old lady stood over him, releasing a demonic worm upon him... Now he was a demon and he was trying to find a way out of a ruined hospital that was the Shinjuku Hygenic Hospital. What he found strange was there were strange creatures in this place. Creatures he never seen before. What are they? Demons? He was supposing so. The souls treated him as if he was a demon. He looked down at himself briefly. He supposes he is now.

But...

How are there people? 

When he was looking for Isamu, the place looked desolate. Silent and empty. How long was he out? Was he out for a long period of time? Long enough for souls to come and go and for the hospital to become infested with demons? That may be the only logical conclusion. They couldn't have just appeared within seconds. Especially the big demon flying around. When did the demon come in? He even came across a small person, or what seemed to be some kind of Pixie. He was rather surprised when she offered to travel with him, but also glad. Though, he recalls her saying she needed to be somewhere. To get out of the hospital. An objective he shares, so it was no surprise that he accepted her offer. At least he wasn't alone in this messed up hospital. He enjoyed the occasional chatter with her when they continued through the hospital. He wasn't expecting to enjoy chatter with a demon. But, she seemed very friendly, even if she pokes fun at him. 

Certainly a change in the world...

...

"So, what's the deal with this 'Forneus'?" Hitoshura finally asked.

"Oh, him? He's just a big jerk. He guards this place like he owns it. He guards the only exit that can be taken out of here. I don't know when he came in. Truthfully, I don't know why he is even here, but a lot of us don't like him. We stay out of his way, as do the souls. He's kinda strong." the Pixie sighs.

"Hmph. I think I'll be the judge of that."

"I wouldn't go charging off to him now! I don't want to die! At least get some strength under your belt and ask the other demons to join you!" Pixie huffs out. "Besides, in order to get to the other side of the hospital, you'll need a keycard. I saw some Pretas have it, so lets worry about obtaining the keycard now."

"*Sigh* Fine..."

Making his way through the hospital, he finally obtained the keycard to access the other side of the hospital. Once entering the other side, he began trying to build up a team (as Pixie insisted him). At last, a Kodama and a Shikigami joined him (as the other demons couldn't talk or be understood, so it only boiled down to two, and the Hua Po's were extremely feisty). Certainly interesting demons, he thought. A demon made of paper, especially. He was almost worried that a single gust of wind or a drop of water would fatally injure the demon. However, fighting beside the demon, it seems it can really hold its own. Using electric magic, just like Pixie did. The Kodama used a physical and force move. However, before challenging Forneus, he decided to at least train a bit, making sure his new teammates were strengthened up and also Pixie insisted as well... Also another excuse to talk to them. He wasn't sure why he wanted idle chatter so much. Nor all this company. Though, worry for his two friends, Chiaki and Isamu crossed his mind. He was actually heavily concerned for them... He wondered if they were alive. However, past words echoed in his head...

'Those who are in this hospital will be alive to see the conception.'

Or something along those lines... So they are alive, they were with him. But... That also means that Hikawa must be alive, too... He briefly wonders where Hikawa went, but also worries where Chiaki and Isamu went. Hopefully, they left the hospital before this Forneus came in. And hopefully they found a safe place... In a way, he misses talking to people, but some demons speak English, so talking to demons will have to do... 

"Hwey, Mister...?"

Hitoshura's head snapped up, being broken from his thoughts. He looked around, then at the Kodama, who was staring at him.

"Yes?"

"I got ywou a gift, Mister!" the Kodama held out something. "Ywou're always taking care of ush."

Hitoshura carefully took it and held it in his hand. It was a gem. A Sapphire. It glimmered beautifully in the dull light. He smiled slightly at its beauty, but also at such kindness from this demon. He found it wonderful how his new team treated him so nicely. Gifting him, even. Perhaps this new world isn't as bad as he may think it will be. As long as he has company, demons aiding him, he almost feels that he will be able to get through almost anything. Though, the feeling of desperately needing company seems strange to him, he thinks. But, it may be because he fears what happened. At least a little.

"... Thank you, Kodama. I really appreciate it." Hitoshura nods.

The little demon appeared to giggle happily.

"Alrighty, I think I'm ready to take down that Forneus!" Pixie beams. "I'm feeling real confidant!"

"ME TOO! WE CAN BEAT HIM TOGETHER!" the Shikigami agrees.

"And we twust each other, swo long as we work together and pwan ahead, we'll bwe winners!" the Kodama adds.

"Then if we all are ready, let's head fourth and destroy that bastard." he nods.

So they set fourth.

************

Going through the twists and turns of the hospital, they began trying to make it to the main hall of the other side. However, it was growing cumbersome, as the hospital suffered immense damage and certain places were blocked off by debris. But, also some places were blocked off with furniture. Almost as if there WERE people here. But, everywhere he went, there was not a single living person alive anymore. Nothing worked (even the vending machines stopped, which he sighed deeply at). Though, next to the vending machines and in front of an elevator was a demon he never saw. Approaching the demon, it let out a chuckle.

"I can see your future, young one... What kind of a future do you desire?"

"... I did desire a bright one." he tilted his head.

"If you desire a bright future... Your future is full of success. Your attacks will be strong and you will strongly know of your enemies weaknesses."

"What would be a dark future?"

"Aha! If you desire a dark future... It will be full of struggles. Your attacks will miss and do nothing against your foes, and they will know your weaknesses."

"Hm. Simple enough..." he murmurs. "Guess I'll strive for a bright future..."

***

Here they were. 

Just ahead, Hitoshura felt the presence of a strong demon. Forneus, to be exact. He was a bit nervous. However, he looked at his teammates, who nodded at him in assurance and agreement. He finally nodded back to them and opened the door, proceeding to the main area. He finally stood in the middle, and that caused Forneus to stop flying around and levitate before him in annoyance. However, Hitoshura stood his ground. He examined the demon almost carefully. Certainly looked like an overgrown Manta ray. Is that what they are called? It was some kind of overgrown aquatic animal he knew that much. Not very threatening, he briefly thought. And he certainly thought that crown it wore wasn't very threatening either.

"Hey, punk. Who the hell are you?"

Of course the demon had that tone of voice... To Hitoshura, how the demon talked made it even less threatening.

A joke, really.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Knowing names isn't very useful to a dead demon." Hitoshura retorted.

"You got a lott'a nerve, you punk. No one gets past me! I screwed up and let a human pass a while ago, but I'm not gonna make that same mistake again!"

A... human...? Was it Chiaki...? Isamu...? He hopes it was one of those two, but for all he knows, it could've been that Hikawa. All the more reason to beat this overgrown fish and see who slid past this demon. He really wanted to know if Chiaki and Isamu are alright.

"You think you're gonna get past me?"

"I thought I made that evidentially clear that I was." he sighs out.

"Look here, you little punk... You're making a big mistake, and you're not gonna live to regret it!" the demon roars out. "Come on!!"

So battle starts. His teammates stand close to him, while the enraged Forneus begins making his onslaught. The demon uses ice moves. He would have thought fire would prove useful, but none of his teammates use fire. He sighs softly at that, but decides for his teammates to use lightning magic, instead. When Shikigami retaliated, it appears lightning magic was this demon's weakness, something he wasn't expecting. But something he was more than glad about, as both Pixie and Shikigami use lightning magic. He, however, used physicals. But, one strike from proved fatal to Forneus, surprising his teammates. That also increased morale, as they were extremely confidant that they would emerge victorious. 

And battle soon ended, as all it took was a couple more lightning attacks and Forneus fell. Proving the battle was almost too easy.

His teammates cheered and Pixie flew next to him.

"Wow, you're a lot stronger than I originally thought. I guess don't judge a book by its cover, huh?" she smiles.

"I told you I'd be the judge." almost a lie, he was a bit nervous.

"I'm almost convinced you battled a whole lot of demons before this."

"Not a whole lot, but I try to train myself."

Though... He did wonder how he was so powerful. Being a demon, sure. But, he couldn't possibly be that strong to start? Unless this 'little master' granted him that tremendous power. But, maybe Forneus was actually just a pushover. However, the others said he was. Feared his strength, rather. So maybe it was strong. He wasn't sure what was the best case scenario. But, it was clear that he wasn't a weakling or a helpless human anymore. As the words of the lady ring in his head...

'You are now counted amongst the ranks of demons...'

He was now a demon.

"YOU DID GREAT! I RESPECT YOUR STRENGTH! HERE! A GIFT FROM ME!" the Shikigami handed him something. It appeared to be some kind of health item. What exactly, he wasn't sure. "A CHAKRA DROP! I HOPE YOU WILL FIND IT USEFULL IN YOUR NEXT BATTLES!"

"Here, I also want to give you something." Pixie smiles, handing him something. "A Dis-Mute. Strange, I know. But, it may just prove useful in the future!"

"Aw, you all are just showering me with gifts." Hitoshura muses. "But, truly... Thank you all."

"Look, there's treasure chests here!" Pixie gestured. "Maybe that's what he was guarding?"

"Not anymore. It's mine now." he heads over to them, opening them up.

"LOOKS LIKE WE CAN LEAVE INTO THE OUTSIDE WORLD! WHENEVER YOU ARE READY, WE'LL SET OUT!" the Shikigami spoke.

"The start of a long journey..." he sighs.

This time, he was indeed nervous. What is the world going to look like out there...? Are things going to get difficult from here...? He began having many questions, making him rather hesitant. But, he couldn't stay in here forever. He needed to find his friends and quick. What lurks out there could be extremely dangerous. 

Perhaps far more dangerous than Forneus was...

\- - - - - - - -


	2. Ever Onwards...

What he just heard...

There was too much to take in...

After leaving the hospital, he encountered the woman and child again. 

In the brief time they were there, the woman began explaining the strange things about the world. The concepted world. However, even explaining still stumped Hitoshura quite a bit. Kagutsuchi...? That's the light in the sky...? And Magutsuhi...? Too many questions in his head. But, the one thing that made him truly concerned... The power to create a new world? To recreate the world? Him? Her words 'It is your choice; either destroy this world or create a new one' echo in his head... The woman and child vanished from his sight before he could ask any questions. He wasn't sure what to do... Could he really have the power to do such a thing...? Or would he have to gain the power to do so...? But, what of his friends? Do they have the power? Were they even turned into demons...?

He was more curious as to who the woman and the child were. It was clear they were not regular people, far from it. A good chance they were demons. Yet, he never saw them interact with any of the other demons, nor do any of the demons talk about them. Was he the only one seeing them? 

He finally shook his head. There was too many questions, and no answers for either.

"I-... I should proceed..." he sighs, then goes fourth. "I may learn more along the way. Can't dwell on it now."

***

Making the journey, he continued to think about all that was said. His teammates could see that he looked somewhat distressed, even somewhat out of it. But, they were not heavily phased as he was, so the journey for them was easy to concentrate on. But, with a little work, they managed to pull Hitoshura into reality and have him focus on his surroundings, as demons were occasionally coming at them. Sometimes, he became too distracted to fight, and his team had to cover him. But, he knew that having them always cover him was selfish. He nodded, setting aside the thoughts, in hopes his questions may be answered later. Pixie led him on, as she was becoming almost excited. He began figuring we were near her destination. 

They finally arrived in the place he knew; Yoyogi Park. She darted ahead of him, looking around. He managed to catch up with her, not sure why she was in such a rush to get here. There really wasn't anything to see, it was desolate. But, he was sure she had her reasons.

But... This is the hardest part...

Saying goodbye...

He wasn't ready to part with a demon he was beginning to really like...

...

"We finally made it!" she finally turned to him, looking somberly at him. "... I guess this is goodbye...?"

"Leaving...? ... Well, you joined me so you could get here, I know... But..." he trails off. "You were the first to join me, and I really enjoyed having you with me... I hate to say goodbye... ... No... You said you needed to come here. I shouldn't keep you..." he sighs. "If you need to go, then I won't stop you... But, you were really valuable to me... Just know that now..."

Pixie seemed to hesitate, as if moved. Silence ensued between them.

"Thank you for all your help, Pixie... I truly appreciate it..." he finally sighs out.

"... No. I'm not going. I'm not leaving." she finally speaks.

"Wh-...? You're...?" he looks at her, in surprise.

"I can tell you want me to stay, that you really care. So, I'll stay with you. I'll be with you all the way. We're partners! Friends..." she finally smiles,then sat upon his shoulder. "In the time we were together, I really enjoyed our talks... To be honest... I hate to leave myself... So, I'm not. We're staying together. Besides, I know you'll need me!"

He smiles. "Thank you... I truly appreciate you staying with me..."

She giggles. "Then onward! To the next city!"

He nods and finally leaves, proceeding ahead. 

He felt truly happy that she chose to stay. He honestly wasn't ready to part ways with her. Then again, he was bonding well with the demons he had. Odd, he felt. Being emotionally attached to a pixie, a demon. Perhaps he was more lonely than he first thought. A part of him says that whatever demon joins him will stay with him. But, the world was huge and there will no doubt be countless demons, so choices will have to be made. But, he held Pixie close to him. She was the first to join him, the first he befriended. There was no way he was going to let her go. Even if she was considered useless, he wouldn't let her go. However, the demons he continued encountering, strange red birds, couldn't be recruited, it seemed. No matter how many of them he talked to, they all seemed either fired up or angered. He was beginning to feel that some demons would just never be recruited or befriended. The weird red birds being an example. He briefly wondered how many different kinds of demons were there... He also wondered how many kinds of demons there would be that can't speak very well, or at all.

"Look! There's a city just ahead!" Pixie finally exclaimed.

Being broken from his thoughts, he looked ahead. Not terribly far, there was a city.

"Yeah. Let's see what's there." he nods.

...

Arriving in a big, empty city, he looked around. It looked familiar. It finally clicked that he was in Shibuya. It was almost easy to tell, even with how messed up it was now. Almost dramatically so. 

To his left side was an underground entrance. Ahead of him was another. Seems there is a lot to explore. Going to the first underground plaza as a start, he looked around. It was completely unfamiliar to him. Very, very different before this 'conception' happened. Pixie looked around, easy to tell she was very curious about Shibuya. However, she didn't say anything and thus made Hitoshura continue on. He saw glass windows that had mannequins, but nothing on them. Studying the surroundings, it's easy for a demon to think this was some kind of shopping area. Or was.  
Hitoshura saw doors that had strange symbols on them, catching his eye easily. One with a strange deep purple symbol with three circles, another with a red pillar symbol. He had a feeling something was within those doors. Demons, maybe? He wasn't sure. But, like a moth to a flame, they drew him in. But, what door should he go through first...? He chose the door before him, with the strange purple symbol. He proceeded through the door, only to find himself in a cathedral, of sorts. An impossibly large cathedral. 

How can such a place exist here? It doesn't seem physically possible. But, he had a feeling he wasn't supposed to know the answer.

"Welcome to the Cathedral of Shadows." the priest ahead of him greeted.

He gave a nod as the priest explained the role of this place. Though, not exact importance. Demons can be fused? Did he hear that right? That... seems a bit odd... Fusing two demons creates a third? He only had three, so he couldn't do anything now. If this place is only to fuse demons, then nothing can be achieved here.

"There is also the Demonic Compendium as well." the priest added.

... Demonic Compendium...? Hitoshura looked intently at the headmaster, waiting for him to explain and continue. He was thinking about leaving since he was figuring this place was mainly about fusing demons, and he had only three with him. He could fuse Kodama and Shikigami, but the yield result may not be great... 

But, if there is another thing he could do in this place, then maybe it's worth a try.

"You can register demons and their records. Once registered, you can summon them, should you no longer have them anymore. But, there is a price for them. The stronger they are, they more they cost." he appeared to open a book. 

"I suppose that makes sense..." Hitoshura nodded, but muttered to himself. "So, if Kodama and Shikigami die or part ways, I can summon them back if I register them here. That's a pretty useful function. Also makes fusing less painful. If I wanted a demon back after fusion, I can summon them back..."

"It appears there are demons already recorded in this book. Would you like to view them and their stats?"

...

"... What...?" he murmurs. 

Demons already... recorded...? How...? Hitoshura's eyes widened at the question. He doesn't remember befriending other demons or having other demons travel with him. He only has Pixie, Kodama and Shikigami with him. Unless the headmaster automatically registered them. But, why would he be asking if he wanted to view them...?

"Hmm... Yes. Yes, please." he finally speaks aloud, nodding. He approaching the headmaster in curiosity.

He began looking through the pages, seeing the names of demons and what their powers were, what they could do. There were many, many demons. Mainly all names of demons he never heard of. Skadi...? Nyx? Clotho...? ... Inugami? How are they in here already? Did the headmaster supply them for him to summon? The only logical conclusion, but decided against asking. Better not to know, he supposed. There were no pictures, so he didn't know what any of them look like. They were listed from strongest to weakest. To the very right was the cost. As the list went down, so did the cost of the demon. He began checking his money, seeing what he had. He had a lot more than he anticipated. Enough to either choose two strong demons, one very powerful demon, or many weaker demons. They all were good options, having their benefits. However, he decided to do only the middle option, choosing two strong demons.

"I do have funds to summon demons, so I think I'll do that." Hitoshura nods. "... How the hell do I have this much money already...?" he mutters.

"Very well, what demons do you wish to summon?" the priest asks out. Strangely, a good question to him.

He was very tempted to say he didn't have a damn clue. 

And he truly didn't. 

To him, they were just names of demons and what powers they had. He didn't have a clue who was truly powerful or useful. He assumed that the demons at the top of the list were the most powerful and useful. Or, they could just be powerful, but not useful. He had no clue. Instead, he continued reading the names of demons, not saying a word despite his thoughts were on the tip of his tongue. He saw that Pixie was also reading them. Maybe he could choose one at random and then Pixie could choose one at random. Or maybe choose one with careful planning. Maybe he could just choose whatever name of a demon enticed him. That was another option.

"Uhm... We should pick a supporter! You know, one that heals and helps strengthen attacks?" Pixie recommends.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. We'll do that. Which one seems to do well at that?" he looks at Pixie.

"Hmmm." she frowns as she skims through the names, occasionally asking the headmaster to turn the pages. "Let's see... Wait, wait! Go back a page!" she hastily gestures to the priest. As he flipped back, she skimmed the page again then pointed to a name. "How about this one? Uh... Rap-... Raphel?"

"Raphael?" the priest corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, that one!"

Hitoshura huffed out a bit in amusement. "Is that your choice?"

"Yeah. It seems to have good support skills." she nods. "Seems like a great healer, too!"

"Alright, go ahead."

"Very well." he nods. "Any other demon?"

"You choose now!" Pixie smiles.

He studies the names and powers. He was honestly surprised to see the names of all these demons here. None of them he recognized. ... They had clans? Didn't realize demons were apart of a clan. It made him wonder what clan he was now part of. Though, now he saw the clans, he decided to look back at the one Pixie chose, seeing what clan it was part of. This 'Raphael' was part of the Seraph clan. Seraph? Sounded like a pretty cool name, he honestly thought. Finally, there was a name that stood out to him...

Cu Chulainn. 

What an interesting name. It sounds like it would be some kind of beast demon. Looking at the powers of this demon, he saw it had pretty good attacks. He also had just barely enough, too. He could pass it up and save his money... Yes. Better that way. Though, he mentally took note of the name

"... Actually, just the one." Hitoshura shook his head. "I'll summon another at a different time."

"Is that all for you?"

"Yeah, just that one demon is fine." he nods as the headmaster finally took the funds.

Using some kind of power, the headmaster finally summoned a demon. However, it seemed to have a human form. Something he wasn't expecting by merely reading their names. It was actually hard to tell what the being looked like exactly, as it was dark. 

Finally, he nodded to the headmaster in thanks.

"Come back anytime." the headmaster waved farewell.

...

Upon leaving, Hitoshura glanced at the door just ahead. He wondered what that door would lead to next. Perhaps the symbol on the door is a hint...? 

However, as he finally turned around, he got a better look at the demon he summoned. Indeed a human. An adult male, and certainly tall. He had... Well, an interesting hairstyle, Hitoshura mentally noted. Blonde hair. Bearing pure green eyes. No irises. No pupils. Strange indeed. Never saw a demon with those kind of eyes, he murmurs lowly, still studying the demon. He briefly wondered if the demon could even see. But, despite his eyes, the demon was very handsome, flawless, even. 

He narrowed his eyes a bit at the thought. 

He couldn't believe he thought something like that... 

But, he began thinking around that. Personally, he wasn't interested, but from a girl's view, the demon was indeed drop-dead gorgeous. Even though his eyes were a bit intimidating, he didn't have a cruel or merciless look on his face, or a stern glare. Far from it, his stare upon Hitoshura was rather gentle and kind. Hitoshura now noticed he bore wings, though he wondered how could he have possibly missed them. Beautiful lavender-colored wings. Not demonic or grotesque looking, but beautiful feathered wings. Like a bird's wings. From the feathered wings and the golden cross-shape upon the cloths that adorned his violet armor, he would be an idiot for not thinking this 'demon' was actually an angel.

"Changed your mind about getting another demon?" Pixie asked.

"While I have quite a bit of funds on me, best to save it for emergencies." Hitoshura said, simply. "Besides, you three are doing well, I trust you all. We've been together for a while now."

"THANK YOU FOR TRUSTING US! WE WILL DO OUR BEST!" the Shikigami spoke.

"With the fwour of us together, we'll be unstwoppabwle!" Kodama beams.

Hitoshura smiles, but upon looking at the angel, he saw that the angel looked rather dismal. Deeply saddened. As if the Kodama's words were a bullet, piercing his heart. A gentle soul, one that can be easily hurt, he notes. Though, it wasn't right for the Kodama to discount this Raphael. The angel is part of the team now, he is a teammate. So it is five.

"Five, Kodama." he approaches the angel. "We don't shun or discount new recruits. Especially one who is just as important as the rest of you... And one who will be with us for a long time." he looks up at the divine being, who finally smiled back. A smile that was happy, sincere and warm.

"... I promise thee, I shalt aide thee all to the best of mine abilities..." Raphael finally speaks, softly and kindly.

An interesting dialect, Hitoshura thinks. Very fascinating. Though, he was unsure of what Raphael said exactly. It was old English, that much was certain. But he didn't understand any of it. No one in current society speaks in old English. However, seeing how the words were used in the sentence, he assumed that 'thee' mean 'you', 'shalt' being 'shall' and 'mine' being an alternate word choice to 'my'. But, despite how Raphael talks, his voice sounded kind and gentle, like someone who would love and care for someone with all their heart. Someone who would hug another when they are depressed. But also someone who would deeply love being hugged back, being loved back just as much. A gentle soul.

He had a feeling that this angel was going to be another he refuses to let go of.

\- - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't recollect when the headmaster talks about the demonic compendium, so if I wrote it to be too early, I apologize. I haven't played Nocturne in years, my knowledge of the game is a bit rusty.


	3. Occurring Changes

Part one of exploring Shibuya was finished, which was checking out the first underground shopping entrance. However, Hitoshura found the little shop, which was just right of the door with the red symbol, to be quite useful. Though, he found the little Jack Frost running the small shop to be quite adorable. Spending much of his money upon supplies he needed, such as medicines, Dis-Mutes, Dis-Stuns, Dis-Poisons... Any kind of health item that was readily available. Though, he didn't buy a whole lot, about ten of each item, as that was plenty to start with. Of course, there was much in the way of variety. Thus, much of his money was spent. However, that was certainly nothing he regretted.   
Finally moving above surface, he proceeded to the second underground entrance. Upon arriving, he saw that this underground district was much bigger, as there was another staircase just ahead of him. Upon heading to the staircase, he noticed a soul next to it. Being curious as to who the soul was, or what they may say, he decided to talk to the soul. However, the soul wasn't very friendly, far from it. 

"Hey, asshole. You talkin' to me?"

"Yes, I am." Hitoshura crossed his arms.

"Please, be careful... I don't want this to end badly..." Raphael looked down at the boy in concern, placing a hand upon his shoulder. 

"Too late, Raphael." he readies himself as the soul summoned a demon, not even listening to the soul's tough-talk. "Looks like this soul wants a fight. And if it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he's sure as hell going to get! He thinks he's tough, and I'll be more than happy to prove him wrong!"

"I'll aide thee, but act with caution!" the angel readied his blade.

"Here it comes!" Pixie readies herself as the demon came at them.

The demon finally lunged at Raphael, attacking physically. However, it didn't seem to hurt him very much. The demon once again went at Raphael, dealing little damage to him. Finally, Pixie used an electric attack upon it, making it stunned for a while. Hitoshura saw the chance and used attacked, dealing a tremendous amount of damage, killing it, even. As the demon faded away, the boy huffed.

"That thing wasn't even worth our time or energy." he glares at the soul. "You just wasted my time."

"... I'm sorry! I'll tell you something useful if you let me go!"

"What could POSSIBLY be worth my time after that nonsense? But fine, humor me." he sighs.

"Down-downstairs, there is a human girl in the club!" he stutters.

The boy's glare vanished as he stared at the soul in surprise. "There's... A human girl...? At the club?"

"Y-yeah, just go downstairs and keep going. At the end of the hall, there is a club. You can't miss it, it's got a special door. She should still be there, she went down there not too long ago. I haven't seen her leave. If she's not in the club, she's still downstairs, that much I know. She had long hair-"

"Just downstairs..." Hitoshura cut the soul off. "Thank you." he rushed past the soul, Pixie and the others hurried followed behind.

****

Descending down the stairs, Hitoshura saw it was much darker and even a bit cold. There seemed to be quite a bit of doors all around, seeming to lead to different rooms. However, he decided to ignore them and look for a special door, according to the soul. His plan was to first go to this club then look around. Human girl... He no doubt knew it was Chiaki the soul was talking about. However, he briefly wondered where Isamu went. No doubt they were separated, but he wondered if he would encounter him soon. If the soul was indeed telling the truth, Chiaki was somewhere down here. Though, the soul could also be lying. But, it appeared he was in fear for his life, so lying may not be an occurrence.  
In his rush, he finally came across a a special door. However he stopped before it, looking down.

"... I... I need to-..."

"We shalt stay here... If thou needeth the privacy, we shalt grant it to thee..." Raphael placed a hand upon his shoulder. "... Go now... Thou has't someone to see to. We wilt be right here."

Hitoshura turned to Raphael and smiled, finally nodding. "... Thank you, Raphael..." he finally turns back to the door and opened it, proceeding through.

...

Upon entering, he finally sees someone coming out from the darkness of the room. Someone he knew... Chiaki... She looks at him and approaches, finally seeing Hitoshura's figure much more clearly. Though, he could easily tell she was rather shocked about his appearance, in disbelief. Then again, he was rather shocked about her. She didn't change a bit, didn't seem to become a demon, like he did. He wonders briefly if he was the only one who became a demon. Could be very possible, but he hasn't seen Isamu anywhere.

"Ah..." she sighs. "I almost thought you were some demon... But... I know now it's you, Hitoshura... You seem different now..." she stares at him.

"... I-... I've become a demon." he says, simply yet hesitantly.

"A demon...? I see... And this place... What happened...?"

"... The conception... It occurred..."

"The conception...? The same one talked about in that magazine you brought back...? I-... I can hardly believe it... I've been running and avoiding these monsters for a while now... I'm tired and weak... For it all to be like this... It's almost hopeless... A nightmare..." she sighs tiredly. "But..." she closes her eyes and hesitates. "I have to keep trying. I lived to see this happen... I can't give up now. I'm going to keep on going. I'm going to see what is going on, what's happening..."

"C-Chiaki..." he stutters.

"I know, I'm not like you now. But, I got here on my own. I can go on myself once again. I need to know what's happened... What's happening..." 

"... Much has happened, I-... I don't recommend you going back out there. Not alone..."

"I'll be fine, Hito. I'll be able to fend for myself..." 

"There are demons out there! By yourself, you'd be dead..."

"Demons didn't seem to be attracted to me when I came here to Shibuya, Hito."

"Some demons, perhaps... We can just... We can..." he sighs.

"It'll be fine. I'll be fine. Don't concern yourself for me." She walks past him, heading to the door, but she stops. "... I'll see you again... I know I will... You're strong, a demon now... We will meet again... I know we will..." she finally leaves through the doors.

...

He wanted to go after her, to stop her, but his body refused to move. He just stood there, motionless, unsure what to think. He sighed heavily, his mind became clouded with troubled thoughts. Was she really going to be fine...? Were they really going to meet again...? Why couldn't she just stayed with him...? She saw what he became, if they'd stick together, she would no doubt be fine. Especially since he has demons traveling with him. She'd fare much better than traveling alone. But, he knew that he wouldn't be able to change her mind, if he went after her. If only things didn't become like they have... He sighed heavily once again. 

Finally, he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

He flinched a bit and turned around, seeing it was Raphael. Kodama, Shikigami and Pixie were behind him. Raphael stared sadly at the boy as Hitoshura sighed again. However, his mouth didn't open. Silence ensued in the room for a long while. Painful silence. He wasn't sure what to say, or if he should say anything to them.

"... I'm sorry..." Raphael finally whispered out.

"... Don't apologize... It's not your fault..." Hitoshura spoke, softly.

"But thou cherished her, didn't thee...? Thou didn't want her to leave... Did thee...?"

"... No... I-..."

He tried to continue, but couldn't. Silence ensued for a while as Raphael sighed softly, looking sadly at the boy still. Raphael finally pulled the boy closer and hugged him, his wings wrapping around the other gently and lovingly. Hitoshura finally put his arms around the angel, accepting it. He knew there wasn't much Raphael could do, but a hug was certainly very appreciated, he feels. In the angel's embrace, he felt himself calming, feeling a bit more relaxed even. What he really felt relaxed from was the soft feathers of Raphael's wings upon his back. A wonderful feeling of soft feathers enfolding him, shielding him, from any woe or danger. He felt Raphael's hand running through his hair in comfort, the other gently rubbing his back as the angel tried to comfort and soothe him, with actions and soft, gentle words. Hitoshura felt a very motherly feel from the angel, as Raphael's embrace was gentle, his voice and appearance was nothing intimidating, but instead very kind, loving. He felt he didn't want to draw away, to stay in Raphael's arms forever and never leave. He would even believe the angel if he told the boy that everything would be okay even though things really weren't.

"... I'm sorry... We'll continue to look for her, I promise this... And next time we find her... We shalt make sure she's safe..." he assures the boy.

"... Thank you, Raphael... Thank you..." he whispers to the kind angel, hugging him a bit tighter.

He mentally thanked Pixie for choosing such a demon to summon... Though he was shown to be a healer... This angel has such a kind, loving heart and personality. One he cherishes and loves, a being he would find to be great emotional support for him. He begins to feel the journey will be a long one... And even a damaging one...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Much was happening still, and all in such a short time. Or was time really passing? Night wasn't seeming to happen, this Kagutsuchi always seemed to be bright. 

However, something he wasn't expecting to happen; the stranger he met, Hijiri, was alive. When did he make his way into the hospital? Or did he? He remembers meeting him at Yoyogi Park. Maybe he survived outside of the hospital, but Yuko, his teacher, said that those who weren't in the hospital wouldn't live to see the conception happen. It could be very possible that he made his way to the hospital before it happened. When Hitoshura met Hijiri again, not only was he. himself, shocked but Hijiri was as well. He even assumed Hitoshura was another demon, but since the boy's form didn't change much, it was easy for Hijiri to see that he was familiar. The door with the red symbol led to a similar room he saw back at the hospital, as well as the same object Hikawa sat in front of. He would have thought such, as he saw the same symbol on the door back in the hospital. But, apparently with enough poking around, Hijiri managed to get the strange object to work, and offered to transport him to another city. Something that seemed dangerous. Before agreeing, he began to prepare himself. He even fused Kodama and Shikigami to make a new demon, one that seemed stronger. So it finally boiled down to him, the new demon, Pixie and Raphael. Finally finished preparing, he agreed to Hijiri's plan and transporting him through the 'Terminal Network'. Though, Hitoshura had to fight his way through the network, a place he found strange and otherworldly, he actually made it to another city, or at least to another terminal. At least he knew what this thing's purpose was, or one of its purposes was.

Exiting through the door, he saw that he was indeed in another city. One that seemed to be in a building and not open like Shibuya was. It seemed a lot fancier too.

"Look at this place. It's really nice looking." Pixie looked around. "Where should we go?"

"Let's see if we can head outside. I need to know where we are, exactly..." Hitoshura looks around.

Nodding to the suggestion, they began to travel around, examining the area. However, the city was rather bigger than they expected, thus getting lost. However, after wandering around aimlessly, they reached a tall staircase. Heading up it, they saw another door. Upon proceeding through, they reached the outside. Sighing out, Hitoshura walked out and looked around. The area was completely unfamiliar with him and he wasn't sure if it was because of the conception corrupting the surroundings, or if he just never traveled very far in Tokyo.

"Hm. I'm unsure where we are..." the half-demon sighed.

"Where do we even go? There's so many places to go to!" Pixie looked around.

"... I don't know..."

Indeed, things were going to be long and tedious.

\- - - - - - - - - - -


	4. The Full Kagutsuchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some (more like entire chapter) Hitoshura/Raphael! (This chapter has been edited/changed a bit to correct Angel anatomy)
> 
> A bit twisted in the love-making, as it is during a Full Kagutsuchi. But, it isn't always about bewilderment and insanity during the time. Curiosity is certainly a big factor here, as there is a lot of talking.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Wherever they were, it was much larger than the first area when exiting the hospital. Indeed, in the very distance, to the far right, Hitoshura saw a great bridge. Further ahead of the city he stood outside of, he saw a dome-shaped building that blazed with strange red energy. He wasn't even sure where to go first, or if he should go back inside and examine the city more. But, even if he were to finish looking around the city, he would still have to figure out where to go next. And he didn't even have a real objective or place to be, so that made things a bit more complicated. Though, Hijiri did ask if Hitoshura could gather information about this 'Nihilo'. But, Hijiri didn't give him a name of a place to go or any recommendations as to where to gather the info, so he would have to really explore the area. And that would require a great amount of walking, trekking through the sandy wasteland and fighting his way past demons. He wasn't exactly sure if he was up for walking around this wasteland for hours with no rest.

But, what else was there to do? He had little choice and this was the only thing he could really do for the time being. 

"... Hey, is it getting brighter, or is it me?" Pixie finally asked, looking up.

"... Yes, it is... Terribly so..." Raphael nodded. "I'm not feeling very great... Rather very uneasy... What is this light...?"

The light began shining extremely brightly, almost shining brighter than the sun itself, and Hitoshura began to feel on edge. Riled, even. How is this light causing such panic in him...? He saw that Pixie, Raphael and the new demon were feeling the same, riled and almost bewildered. What is going on...? Is it the effect of the Kagutsuchi...? He begins to recall a demon telling him that on the 'Full Kagutsuchi', demons become agitated and bewildered, insane, even. Bright light causing demons to become wild and violent...? Insane? Sounded like some kind of fairy tale where werewolves lose themselves on a full moon. Surely that can't be the case...?

Pixie began giggling hysterically, breaking the half-demon from his thoughts.

Insanity... It must be... 

The Full Kagutsuchi...

"He he hehee! The light is sooo bright!! Pretty, pretty, pretty burning light!!" she began flying around in a frenzy. "I'm going to go kill! Kill, kill, kill!" she flied away, the new demon going after her in wild glee.

"... It... can't be..." he mutters in disbelief.

The boy watched them go, then finally looked down. Feeling his blood beginning to boil, the burning and wild feeling growing more and more, he finally looked at Raphael. The angel had a hand upon his head, as if trying to keep himself calm. Certainly handling it better than Pixie or the other demon did... He lowered his hand and exhaled heavily after a while of stillness. Hitoshura stared at Raphael, feeling his heart pounding in his chest... A surge of excitement began to burn within him.

What... is this...?

...

Mhm...

'Such a handsome angel', he twistedly thinks. 

He at last wonders what an angel's blood would be like... Its taste, its texture... Its color. But, its taste more so. A simple thought caused his smirk to grow wider, making him approach the angel. He carefully glanced at the angel, then forces the other to the ground. Since they're alone... He has all the time and privacy to play around with this sweet little angel... To learn all about this interesting divinity... He finally bends down, leaning rather closely to Raphael, grinning darkly.

"...Mhm... Such a pretty and gorgeous angel you are... Not a flaw upon your skin... I'd like to be the first to change that..." he hums out as he runs his hand across the angel's face, stroking it. 

He looks down at Raphael's wings, which were unfurled out upon the cold ground. Beautiful, soft lavender-colored feathers sprawled upon concrete... What if they were tinted crimson, he ponders. Such a thought... He grinned at the thought and summoned out crystal spikes, nailing each wing into the ground, preventing the angel from escaping. Staring at his handy-work and blood-stained feathers, he chuckled. He felt a spike of excitement, just seeing Raphael upon the ground on his back, his wings stabbed and pinned into the ground below... Looking so helpless...

He continues to stare at the angel's bloodied wings, in twisted fascination.

"That's a nice contrast... Deep crimson upon light purple wings... I really like that color contrast..." he draws closer to Raphael's face. "Now, what does angel blood taste like...? I'd like to think it's as sweet as your personality, little Raphael... Only one way to find out..." he places his hand upon the angel's right cheek and began digging his nails down, drawing an immense amount of blood. 

Deep red, crimson. Just like a human's blood. He was hoping it was a lovely gold color, or something rather fascinating. But, the sight of it still pleased him. Humming out at the sight of blood running down the angel's face, he runs his tongue across Raphael's cheek, tasting the blood. It was indeed sweet... Intoxicatingly sweet... He chuckles deeply at the taste. It was almost like a syrup, but much more unique... Not a single taste of iron or anything of the like... How fascinating, he thinks. A single taste began making him demand more, so much more... A wild hunger. The magatama, Gundari, within him began raging violently, demanding more blood. More blood from the angel. Seeing more blood streaking down Raphael's face, he continued running his tongue across, leaving no drop wasted. The angel under him made no movements or spoke any words of protest. Instead, he tilted his head to the side, lowering his eyelids.

He continues to stare at Raphael's face, entranced by his eyes, his pure green eyes... Finally, his eyes traced down to the angel's thighs, briefly looking the rest of the angel's appearance ever so often. He began feeling a burning urge... Wanting more than just blood from the angel below him... The urge continued to grow the more he stared at the angel's appearance. 

Long, soft white cloths, adorned with golden crosses and designs, hung from the angel's hips. Wrapped diagonally to the left, he noted, as the side of the left thigh was covered, while the upper right thigh and down was exposed. At the upper knees were the start of his leg armor. But, at his right hip showed where the cloths crossed, how they were wrapped. However, they don't look like they are tied to him, which made the boy wonder how they were held up. By weight, perhaps? In between the angel's legs was a long cloth, almost like a loin cloth, stopping at the angel's calves. Golden linings and intricate designs adorned it so wonderfully, glimmering in the bright light. 

"Such a beautiful sight..." he hums out. "Truly exhilarating in appearance as stories say..."

He, then, runs his fingers across Raphael's right thigh, feeling the soft fabric of the angel's bodysuit. That made Raphael's leg twitch a bit, shifting slightly at the touch.

"Mhm... Left thigh's side covered with these gorgeous cloths, yet one exposed entirely... The body suit really defines the shape of your leg... and your rear..." his fingers trailed up, stroking the angel's posterior. "It's almost like you dressed yourself this way, purposefully. Anyone would just stare at your right leg, rather than at you... Wanting to stroke those perfect legs of yours... I'd bet you'd like that..." 

Hitoshura, becoming even more curious and enticed about the angel's figure, takes one of Raphael's hands and examines it. Beautiful slim, long fingers... Rings upon three fingers; his thumb, his index finger and his 4th finger, the ring finger. All pure gold rings, or by the large, wide shape, golden bands. His nails were even painted; a deep violet color. Glancing at the other hand, he saw that his nails on the other hand were also painted, but the rings were different designed and shaped from the rings on the other hand. He continued to examine the angel, drinking in every big and little detail upon the other's figure. He even glanced at the other's ears, noticing Raphael had earrings. Beautiful golden earrings that glimmered in the bright light.

"My, my... Sharp, long ears... And golden earrings... Studs and small loop earrings. Quite a bit, as well! Two loop piercings upon the top, two under the tip, and one next to the stud earring... Quite pretty..." he plays with one of the loop earrings. 

As expected, the angel said nothing and continued to stare. 

Almost as if he preferred listening to the boy's notes about his appearance, rather than talking... 

"Rings, earrings and painted nails... Beautiful on you, but not expected from an angel of God. Most would abhor such imagery from an angel, an angel with a male form, especially. In fact, most would never want or see a male angel to be... Well, rather feminine. But, humans are dead, so they don't matter... They bit the dust here... As for I... I find you to be quite gorgeous..." he hums out. 

The angel finally gasped softly as Hitoshura stroked his inner thigh, causing the boy to chuckle. A response he liked hearing, rather than Raphael remaining silent. After all, he found Raphael's voice to be quite beautiful. Certainly befitting for an angel. Kind, heavenly and soft...

Finally, he moves the cloth in between the angel's legs aside. 

He glances at the angel's crotch briefly, then looks at Raphael, grinning. "Such a tight, perhaps even thin, bodysuit... Showing practically every detail... Quite the angel you are, Raphael... And yet... All hidden away by more cloths hanging down. The only thing to hide any embarrassment that may happen from you... Ah, I wonder... Can angels even get aroused...? Let's test that, shall we~?" his fingers glided up Raphael's thigh, teasingly stroking the inner thigh.

Raphael bit down upon his lip, a low grunt sounded from him. A slight shade of crimson finally spread across his face.

Catching Raphael flushing, Hitoshura chuckled deeply. "Oh, you're liking it, aren't you...? But, not fully just yet... I wonder how long it would take for you to give in...? Seeing how everything is, angels just might be able to get aroused... I even would like to know what's your kink... I think I'll experiment with you a bit more... All the while sating my thirst... After all, angel blood tastes so... sweet..." 

His face drew closer to Raphael's jaw, biting it and drawing more blood, which he began to lap up. He began to move himself in between Raphael's legs, grinding against the angel slowly, yet roughly. He pulled down the bodysuit covering the angel's neck and his teeth began razing across it, biting down and drawing blood. He found himself entranced in the angel's skin color as he stared. Pale and beautiful, yet... A soft shade of lavender and a slight tinge of pink mixed in with pale, normal white skin. Beautiful, and unique... Just like the pure green eyes... He found himself madly enticed by the angel's entire figure. He began gently kissing the bite marks he left behind upon the angel's neck and jawline, all the while licking up the blood and inflicting more wounds upon the other.  
At last, something he began relishing in... A low moan escaped Raphael's lips. He watched as the other threw his head back, moaning once again. 

However, he began to realize something different as he continued pressing against the angel... He stopped himself for a moment, examining Raphael completely and intently. He now realized it felt like he was against a female. He clicked his tongue, finding the angel's anatomy to be interesting. He wasn't sure how he didn't feel the difference in the first place. Looking at the angel's crotch, he curiously placed his hand upon it. Indeed, there was no male organs, instead it was like he was touching a woman. Something different, yet something he found fascinating.

He tilted his head. "Hm, I've heard angels don't have genders. So males would be like-... Ah, what was the term for a male to have a female part...? Hermaphrodite? Or is it simply 'intersex'? Ah, I don't truly know... But, interesting indeed." he murmurs. "I've also heard that angels don't harbor any sexual desires... But, I believe that part of history is wrong... But, let's ignore fantasies... Let's sate our desires here and now, hmm?" he placed his bloody fingers upon the angel's lips. 

The kind angel's lips parted as Hitoshura slid his fingers into the other's mouth. The angel slowly closed his eyes as his tongue began wrapping around the boy's fingers, sucking on them lightly. The boy's other hand snaked down, making its way upon Raphael's posterior. The half demon hummed out at the feeling, the feeling of Raphael's warm tongue sliding past his fingers, coating them in his saliva. He chuckled lowly, loving the low moans emitting from the angel. He then pulled his fingers out, seeing them drenched in the angel's saliva. He began roughly pulling the bodysuit down, tearing it, rather.

"I think... For right now, let's treat you as a male... I'd like to know if male angels even have a prostate... And if so... Would you writhe in pleasure under me...? So many questions about you... I intend to find out..." withdrawing his hand, he began using the other, using his saliva-coated fingers to push inside Raphael.

The angel gasped loudly, flinching at the spike of pain.

"Of course it'll hurt now. But just brace it, and you'll be howling in pleasure soon enough." he laughed out, roughly fingering the angel below him.

Biting down upon Raphael's neck, his lips enclosed around the mark as blood began pooling out, seeping into his mouth. He moaned lowly at the taste, completely intoxicated by the sweetness to it. But, he knew he had to restrain himself a bit. He wasn't sure if angels could die by blood-loss, and he didn't want to find out. After a while, he withdrew his fingers from Raphael, and began fumbling with his pants. His lips finally drew away from Raphael's neck, licking the blood off his lips as he pulled down his shorts a bit.

"I like you quite a lot, Raphael... This is only the beginning of our fun adventure together... I hope your oh-so great 'God' doesn't mind if I indulge myself with you... But then again... I don't care if he does... Never had sex with an angel, so this is quite a privilege!" he hums as he takes hold of Raphael's hips. "I'm sure it's your first time as well, isn't it...?"

"... Y-yes..." Raphael finally spoke, breathlessly.

"Aha, finally decided to speak! I was starting to get bored hearing myself talk. Good... I'd like to continue hearing from you. Especially when I'm going to go rough on you..." he licks his lips, finally thrusting inside of Raphael. "And I hope your little 'God' is looking down upon us now... Seeing me defile you..." 

Raphael finally gasped out again, his fingers digging into the half-demon's arms at the feeling. 

"Mhm... My, you feel so, so nice... So perfect around me... And this is one of two ways I can fuck you! Mhhhm... Let's try the other way next time, hmmm? So beautiful you are, Raphael... You can bet we'll do this again..." he grins widely as he sees Raphael blushing a deep crimson. "And such a beautiful shade of crimson upon your cheeks... To see you like this, and bleeding before me... It's so beautiful..."

"Ah... Ah... Oh... Ohh..." Raphael's legs wrapped around the boy's waist, moaning deeply as he felt the half demon thrust so deep into him. "... Oh... Oh, God... Oh, God... Oh... Ohhh..."

"You're really loving this, I can tell... You love it so, so rough, don't you...? You want more, Raphael~? You want more...?"

"... Yes... Yes... Yes..." his tongue finally hanging out as he stared at the boy through half-lidded eyes. "G-God, yes... Such ecstasy... Such ecstasy...!"

"Mhm... So, so lusty... But if it's rough you want, I'm going to be merciless to you... All the while indulging upon the sweet, intoxicating taste of angel blood... I love it when an angel is covered in blood before me... Not only does your blood taste so good, but each time I consume blood from you... I feel stronger... Much more vitalized... I need so much more from you, Raphael... So... much... more..." he began teasingly biting Raphael's jawline, licking up drops of blood. "Bleed for me..."

"Ah... Hahh... Hahh... I'll give thee... everything... My blood and my life... I'll give thee... everything..." he tilts his head, allowing the other to inflict more wounds upon him, consuming his blood. "A-ah... Oh... Ohh... I'm... I'm thy's... I'll bleed... just for thee... I relish in this... crimson ecstasy... I long... to suffer for thee..."

"Hmmm~... Pledging yourself to me... As if I am granted my own little guardian angel... Truly something I'm going to enjoy... Ah, but... Your voice is so, so beautiful... Always talking with such sophistication, even though you're getting off on this... I wonder if it'll continue when I make you howl with pleasure..." he chuckles deeply as he picked up the pace, thrusting so mercilessly and roughly into the angel below him. "Mhmm... Hmm... You feel... so, so good... So perfect, Raphael..."

Raphael finally threw his head back, howling with pleasure as his fingers continued digging into the boy's arms.

Hitoshura hummed out at Raphael's moans and howls, finding his voice to be so intoxicating to hear, like a favorite song on repeat... He adjusted himself a bit, then gripped the back of Raphael's head, making the angel look at him. Another thing he found himself loving about the angel was how erotic Raphael's expression was. The deep shade of crimson upon his cheeks... His eyes half-lidded... His tongue hanging out... And now... sweat finally forming upon the sides of his face... All paired with Raphael's deep moans... Truly something Hitoshura was now relishing in. To see an angel becoming so lusty, in deep sexual pleasure... This was something he wanted to keep seeing, a moment that shouldn't be... He began wondering if there were other angels as handsome as Raphael... Though, he began recalling a couple names that also ended in 'el'. 

Uriel. Michael.

"I wonder if those are names of other angels... I might try to see if I can summon them again... Have my way with them..." he murmurs, humming lowly. He grins at Raphael, his breath ghosting over the angel's face. "But, I'll take Raphael for now... After all, you're loving this, aren't you...? You love it when someone tops you and fucks you so roughly, don't you...?"

"... Yes... Ahh... Oh.. Ohhh... Yes..." Raphael nods rapidly, moaning loudly.

"What about other angels~? Perhaps maybe... Michael or Uriel...? They're your so called 'colleagues', right?"

"... I... I love them so... Ah... Hahh... I cherish Uriel... and Michael... My beloved compatriots... I long... to feel as one with them..." the angel breathes out.

"So they ARE angels... Oho... And you mean you long to screw them, don't you...? Perhaps you long for one of them to screw you... Or maybe... Maybe you want both of them to fuck you, a threesome... You'd want that, wouldn't you...? For one of them to devour your lips in a heated, passionate kiss while the other fucks you so roughly from behind..." he hums out, then frowns a bit.  
"Ah, but seeing how your bodies are, it probably isn't possible for that... Almost a shame, really... That the most you angels can do is but a kiss... But, still a fantasy that you'd indulge in, isn't it~?"

"...Yes... Ahh... Ah... Oh... Ohh... Yes... G-God, yes...!" Raphael howls out. 

"You're such a whore..." he chuckles darkly. "I guess the sweet and kind appearance is façade to the naughty and dark personality deep down... You truly are something, Raphael..."

"Ah... Ahh... 'Tis not within... thy place... to say such... when thou harbors a dark lust for me... for mine compatriots... Ah... Ohh... Hahh... I know now... Thou art going to summon them... Only to mate with them... To has't rough, carnal sex with them before me, art'nt thee...?" Raphael finally retorts back, panting heavily. "Who is truly... the harlot here, Boy...?"

"Oooh, you fired back..." he chuckled out, impressed. "A fierce comeback, Raphael... That's a first..."

"... 'Tis true... Is it not...?"

"Don't be jealous, now. Of course they will get their turn. But you hold a special place in my heart. After all, you are the first angel to travel with me. I still yearn for your blood and being... Your blood especially. I'll bleed you dry while I fuck you mercilessly... You're quite unique to me, Raphael. Demons are one thing, but angels... Well, angels are something... fascinating to me... The form you bear... So, so unique..." he licks his lips as he watches a drops of blood run down the angel's lips.

Before Raphael could speak, Hitoshura finally kissed the other roughly, devouring the angel's lips. Raphael moaned deeply in the other's mouth, his hand stroking the boy's face. Hitoshura tilted his head a bit, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting more blood. A sweet taste, indeed. But not from the blood alone... No, something else much sweeter... As he inhaled deeply, he smelled something nice. A smell like a bouquet of fresh flowers... The half demon hummed at the pleasant smell. Not only does Raphael look and taste so sweet... But he smells so wonderfully, like flowers... Truly a perfect being...

After so long, he breaks the kiss, moaning lowly. 

"So sweet... So perfect..." he gritted his teeth, panting. "Ah... Ah... I'm... I'm so close... Raphael..."

"... Ahh... Oh... Ohh... Make me thy's..."

"There you go, little angel... Submit to me..." the boy croons out. His teeth began razing across the angel's ear, gently pulling the other's earrings. "I'm going to fill you so full... So very full..."

He licks the other's ear, teasing it, humming lowly. His breathing finally began to grow ragged as his body was beginning to reach climax. At last, he reached orgasm and moans out, spilling his seed deep into the other. Raphael cries out, his nails raking down into the boy's arms, drawing blood from him. Trying to catch his breath, Hitoshura finally draws away, pulling out. He looks at his arms and chuckles weakly, covering one arm with a hand. Drawing much blood from one, now he finally sheds blood. Something he also found pleasurable. He finally pulled up his shorts and zipping them up.

"Hahh... So very pleasing... Wasn't it... Raphael...?"

The angel panted heavily, placing a hand upon his stomach, his legs relaxing. "... Ah... Hahh... I feel... so, so full... with thy seed... Pure... ecstasy..."

The boy chuckles as he approached Raphael, laying upon the angel's chest. Drawing closer to the angel's face, he ran his tongue across Raphael's heated cheeks, licking up the blood. He hummed lowly at the taste, leaving no drop of blood wasted. At last, Raphael finally stopped bleeding, his wounds slowly closing. He stared into the angel's pure green eyes, grinning.

"This is only the start of our journey together, Raphael... I'm looking forward to doing this again with you~"

"As I... wilt gladly serve and aide thee... in thy struggles..." Raphael breathes out. 

"Let us tread together down the path of strife..."

\- - - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's usual design is always so fascinating to me, personally my favorite. But the one exposed thigh always gets me.
> 
> I also always see, and even draw, Raphael have earrings and rings, painted nails especially. I also like to draw a mash-up of Raphael's Nocturne concept and his usual concept. But, this is all my ideas and thoughts.


	5. New Places, New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Uriel/Raphael and some sad Uriel/Hitoshura. Only because why not?

The journey across the torn world of Tokyo was stretching long, but going fast. It seemed like he only started and left the hospital yesterday. Seemed only yesterday that he had Kodama and Shikigami as his first compatriots. Now, he had stronger demons, but many of them came and went. ... Wait, is there even a 'yesterday'? Or a tomorrow or today? Time was certainly different now than it was before the conception. Night never seems to come. Or, the closest thing to night is the New Kagutsuchi. Indeed, during that time, it looks like a starless night. But, during a Full Kagutsuchi, it looks like a bright, cloudless day, but so much brighter. He found it strange that it can become so bright, yet so dark in mere moments. He found it even more strange that the New and Full Kagutsuchi held sway over demon emotions and even mental stability. It wasn't just demons and others, he too was affected. Then again, he was part or half demon. Counted among the ranks.

But now, so was Isamu and Chiaki...

Something that terrified him. It was inevitable, sure. He knew that it would come down to that sooner or later. But, their ideals they shared with him... They were not right to him. He disagreed with them both. He disagreed with Hikawa's, no surprise to himself. But the ideals his very friends began holding to... It disheartened him. It's alright to disagree on something with friends and move on from such... But he continuously disagreed with them, and his two friends didn't seem to see anything else other than their own ideals, thus causing their friendship to shatter, making them enemies to each other. He now supposed they died when they became demons. But, he also supposed the same happened with him.  
Despite the sad events, he began having new demons come and go. All that he had for the while were interesting and unique. However, he had party members that stayed and were invaluable. Pixie and Raphael were two. However, a man joined his team. A demon hunter. He bore a greatsword and two guns, wearing a black and red trenchcoat. He recalls his name was Dante. The hunter was a bit snarky, but Hitoshura took a liking to him. Certainly had good humor, even if it was dark. He called Pixie 'Little Bug' or something like that, while he always called Raphael 'Pretty Boy' when talking to them. Besides Dante, he had the demon he wanted to summon a long while ago; Cu Chulainn. Cu, as he simply calls the demon, was a bit preserved. Certainly doesn't take anything lying down. The boy liked Cu and thus he kept the white-armored warrior around. Another new demon he obtained was a large white lion-like demon named Cerberus. The demon certainly had great attacks and seemed powerful, so he began keeping it around as well. The demon also seemed to be nice and enjoyed head pats from Hitoshura.

They arrived in 'The City of The Manikins' once again, as their travels took them there before. However they saw something was amiss. The city was empty. Usually there were manikins stood in places, dotting almost all around. But now... It was eerily silent.

"What the hell happened here?" Dante asks out. "Last time, this place was crawling with weirdos."

"I don't know... But, you all, stay here. I need to summon demons. Now is especially good time... I have a bad feeling about this..." Hitoshura goes over to The Catherdral of Shadows' door and proceeded through.

"Hmm." Dante huffed out. "I gotta agree, I sense some shit going on, too..."

"Wh-what art we going to do...? Things art not going to get dire, right...?" Raphael asked, nervously. "I hope that things art going to fare well..."

"Relax, Pretty Boy. We all got this."

"Hito is pretty strong, things'll be fine!" Pixie smiles.

After a while, Hitoshura exited the cathedral with two angels. Raphael placed his hand upon his chest, in immense surprise. Yet, also in great relief. Meanwhile, Dante appeared to huff out, then chuckled a bit afterwards. However, Hitoshura simply shook his head. Dante always had something to say every time he summon or fused new demons.

"Ah, more angels." Dante spoke. "Who're these clowns, now?"

"Hush. They are important and powerful. And don't insult them." Hitoshura lowered his eyelids.

"Ah, Uriel and Michael! My compatriots!" Raphael called out.

"Raphael!" one of them spoke, and both glided over to him. "Art thou faring well? Thou art not hurt, art thee?" the angel in golden armor asked in concern.

"Nay, Michael. I am fine. Tis so wonderful to see thee and Uriel again!" Raphael smiles warmly.

"So the one Heaven's Gate over here is this 'Michael' and Blondie here is this 'Uriel'?" Dante asks, putting his hands on his hips. "They're a befitting trio, that's for sure. Straight out of a metal or a rock band. Pretty Boy, especially. But, I ain't gonna go any further with their appearances. Well, nice to meet ya Heaven's Gate and Blondie. Work hard for the kid, and you'll earn my respect."

"*Sigh* Don't mind Dante... Michael and Uriel, I summoned you both as I will need your powers, your aide, through my travels." Hitoshura spoke, looking at the two. "I summoned Raphael, as I needed his healing. And he has been invaluable to me. Now, I ask for your aide."

"And we shalt aide thee." the angel in crimson armor, Uriel, nodded. "If Raphael is happy to aide thee and has't been traveling with thee, we shalt too."

"Thank you. I sense something amiss here, so I ask that you to help me keep watch for any danger."

"Of course." the angel in gold armor, Michael, nods.

Looking ahead, Hitoshura finally proceeded, Dante and the others following behind. However, they began keeping watch. Heading into the Manikin sacred grounds, they were right about there being trouble. All around were bodies of dead manikins, blood staining the place. Who or what could have killed them...? Demons? It hardly seemed likely. But, something came through here and sawed through the place, killing countless manikins... Hitoshura began feeling bad. The manikins were rather harmless beings, who could kill them? They weren't harming anyone... He began wondering if Futomimi was safe. He remembers the leader manikin. He seemed nice and very thankful when the boy came and saved his people. But now, he wondered if he was even alive. Futomimi seemed strong and capable, so maybe he is trying to end the threat. But, if he could make his way to Futomimi and aide him, then that's something.

"This place has seen better days..." Dante looked around. "Certainly seen better days..."

"What happened here...?" Raphael asked out, worriedly.

"A massacre, I fear..." Hitoshura spoke. "You all, stay on guard. Raphael, Michael and Uriel, back us up. Dante, Cu, Cerberus and Pixie, stay close to me." he ordered.

Everyone nodded, taking positions as they carefully continued ahead. Traveling through the door they were not able to, they proceeded further into the manikin's sacred land. All around were many dead bodies of many manikins. Some they passed by were even alive. Hitoshura tried to ask what happened to the survivors, but they were either too wounded to talk, or too terrified. There was nothing else he could do, so he decided to proceed further. However, trying to proceed further, they encountered a Power and a Dominion. It almost seemed like they were expecting him... However, they seemed to be in a hurry, claiming that there was judgement that needed to be passed. They bidded the boy farewell before disappearing.

Dante scoffed. "Yeah, be total assholes then be nice at the end and bid us farewell. Angel pricks."

"Excuse thee." Uriel spoke, lowering his eyelids.

"Are you lot a bunch of assholes like that?" Dante asked, crossing his arms. "Do you three just be assholes, then at the end of a conversation be like 'farewell!'?"

"... Nay, but our ranks don't talk or act like that..." Michael tilted his head. "Something is amiss here..."

"Hm." Hitoshura squinted a bit. "Come on. Hopefully we're getting closer."

\- - - - - - - - -

Continuing on, they reached a large area, some kind of circle in the ground. After close examination and stepping upon it, he saw it was some kind of strange elevator that took them up. When it stopped, he saw a giant rock ahead, Chiaki and Futomimi on top it. Hitoshura's eyes widened as he saw them ahead. At least he arrived in time. But, glancing at Futomimi, he saw that the other was wounded badly. It seems Chiaki was responsible for this massacre, this onslaught... At least Futomimi was alive, but he needed to hurry. 

"Raphael, Michael and Uriel! Stay and guard this spot! Make sure no one gets in our way. Rest of you, let's go!"

The angels nod as Hitoshura, Dante, Cu, Cerberus and Pixie rush ahead. Upon finally standing before the rock, Chiaki and Futomimi look at the boy. Chiaki looked at Hitoshura in annoyance, while Futomimi looked at the boy in desperation.

"So, I see you're here." she sighs.

"Chiaki!" Hitoshura yells.

"You're here..." Futomimi gasps. "Please... You must help us... Your heart... It is not like a demon's, is it...? I beg of you, you must help us!"

"How can you feel anything towards these mud-puppets? They don't need to harbor a Reason, nor don't deserve to. They're weak, easy to step on. The world should be dominated by the strong, as those with power and strength have the right to rule. Those without... Well, they're worthless, right?"

"Leave them be! I see what you mean, the strong should be victorious, but I don't agree with this... Enough of this needless onslaught!" the boy hisses out. "They haven't done any wrong to anyone, not even you! They live their own lives, have their own values. Even if they are not strong, they deserve to live. The weak do not remain weak forever! Even the strong were once weak!!"

"Hmph." she scoffs, turning her head away. "Why do you even have the power of a demon when you don't understand...? Doesn't matter. You're not needed anymore. Goodbye." she raises her twisted arm into the air.

Finally, a bright light emitted as angels finally began descending from above. She lowered her arm and began going at Futomimi. Hitoshura, not even paying attention to who the angels were, began trying to go at Chiaki, stopping her. He knew she was going to kill Futomimi if he didn't act now. However, the angels finally stood before him. Getting a good look at the angels before him, Hitoshura's eyes widened at who they were. Uriel... Raphael... The other was a female angel he didn't recognize. The three stood before the boy, glaring daggers at him.

How are they...?

"What the hell? Aren't your angel buddies standing guard behind us?!" Dante yelled. "Why the hell are they in the way? These assholes sympathize with your crazy lady friend or something?"

"Copies...?" Hitoshura tilted his head.

"Silence! Thou shalt stand in the way of Lady Chiaki! We wilt take thee down!!" the second Raphael hissed out, raising his blade.

"Burn in the depths of hell, opposers..." the second Uriel glared, raising his hand. "Fall into despair..."

"Shit, here they come!" Dante yelled out, bracing himself.

The female angel chuckled cruelly, raising her blade. The three braced themselves, and female angel charged at Hitoshura. However, in a blink of an eye, Michael stood in front of the boy, his spear clashing with the other angel's blade. Michael glared daggers, then pushed her back. At last, Uriel and Raphael glided over, standing next to Hitoshura. Dante and Hitoshura stared at the two angels beside them, then the ones ahead, not sure what to believe. Were the ones traveling with them the real ones, or were the ones they are facing the real ones...? How could there be two of Uriel and Raphael...?

"I know thou asked us to stand guard, but thy safety is imperative." Michael speaks, then looks at the three angels before him. His eyes widened at the mere sight of them. "... Impossible... No... Just mere copies, imposters!! None of thee exist, especially Gabriel... She would never stoop this low... There is no 'Lady Chiaki'..."

"The chick's Gabriel?" Dante asked.

"Yes, but not truly her." Michael shook his head, readying his spear. "It can'st not be..."

"Michael...? Another Raphael and Uriel...?" Chiaki spoke, stopping. "How exactly do you have those two on your side, Hitoshura? Michael, especially! What kind of magic did you use...? Making copies of them? Are you jealous that they aren't truly on your side?"

"Raphael stood beside me long before you called him! If anything, your Raphael is a false one! I was able to summon Uriel and Michael long before you even became this way. You will see soon enough that your so-called 'archangels' are but false copies!!" Hitoshura hissed out. "And no angel who harbors intelligence and kindness would ever side with your ideals!"

"That is where you'll be wrong and where you will die..." Chiaki snarls. "Kill them, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael. Kill Hitoshura too, once you down his little demons and false angels."

"So it shalt be, Lady Chiaki..." Gabriel nods. 

"But... Michael... Why art thou siding with that boy?!" the second Uriel asked. "You would defy her wishes? His will?"

"... Thou art not real..." Michael murmured, his glare disappeared. "Thou can'st not be.. real..."

"... Looks like even Heaven's Gate is starting to have his doubts... I don't blame him. I thought there were only one of the main archangels? I know the lower ranks like the Virtues and shit had a whole bunch of the same angels. But, isn't there only ONE healer named Raphael? Unless history left this part out." Dante looked back at the boy.

"They're fake... They have to be... I was able to summon them long before all this happened..." Hitoshura stared. "I had Raphael by my side when I was trying to search for Chiaki when the conception first happened... I saw Uriel's and Michael's names in the book before I summoned Raphael... I don't understand... Yet, I can only obtain special demons when I defeat them... Have I... fought them before...? No... Impossible... I don't remember ever fighting them in the past..."

"Only mine eyes art able to see truth from lies perfectly. And I know what I see." Uriel, who stood beside the boy, hissed out. "Only my fires can'st cut through the darkness and burn away corruption and false life!! What thou sees before thee is but a crude illusion..."

"Fool who wears mine guise, I am the lord's judgement!! Only I can'st see better than others!" the second Uriel yells back.

"... What doth we do...? What doth we do, Michael...?" Raphael worriedly asks, looking at Michael in fear. "This world is crude, how can'st such events transpire...? Thou knoweth I am thy youngest brother, the only healer amongst us... So how can'st this be...?"

"Don't speak such lies, Fiend!! I am the only healer!" the second Raphael yells out. "Thy false kindness and innocence wilt not fool any of our own! Doth not seep such lies into our own!! Truly thou art lowly and petty to be using such a guise as mine own to fool him. But, it won't work. Our lord knows the truth."

"... Yeah, I like our Pretty Boy better. Ours is the real one. Don't take a detective to figure that one out." Dante scoffed. "Now blondie here... Both are assholes, so that's real hard to figure out who's real."

"How generous of thee." Uriel's voice dripped with sarcasm. "But... I ask this, and only Michael wilt know the truth in this matter... Thou knoweth we cherish each other... But, doth thou know we openly express such? Know that we heavily cherish our own?"

"Not as a human would express love to their own. Such is forbidden in heaven." the second Uriel hissed out. "Indeed, Michael is OUR compatriot. But, to show that we love each other as a human would... No, we doth not so such. No angel in the heavens doth such, as we art different in creation than a human is. Lust is a sin. Not even Raphael doth such, and he is the most loving of us. We doth need to do such dull and useless acts, it is imperative we aide Lady Chiaki in her endeavors."

Uriel finally huffed, then approached Raphael. "And that... Is where we art different here, Pretender. There is a difference between love and lust..." 

He finally draws closer to Raphael, placing his hand upon the kinder angel's face. His lips finally touched the other's, kissing Raphael softly, tilting his head a bit. Raphael's eyes slowly close as he kissed Uriel back, putting his hands upon other's hips. Uriel sighed out softly as he pressed against Raphael, his hand running across the other's face gently.

Gasps finally sounded from the three angels, looking in disbelief. However, Dante chuckled.

"Despite the cold exterior, Blondie's a real sweetie." the hunter glared at the three angels in front of him. "What's wrong with two guys kissing each other, you big prissies?"

"Nothing, and that is where the truth is exposed." Michael finally glares at the other angels. "Tis not uncommon for angels for wishing to feel as one with another angel. Unity and love is what we always longed for, just as we always longed for God's love and truth. An angel showing that one loves another is nothing shunned upon. It is only forbidden when we mate with humans, and taboo for us to mate with demons. That... is the truth."

"...How can'st thou agree with such... such sacrilege between those pretenders, Michael?!" the second Raphael questions. "Love should not be needless lust between another for angels. It is standing together, knowing that one hath another's back, the companionship. The trust between one another."

"Raphael would never call this act sacrilege." Michael retorts, looking at his compatriots he stood closely beside. "It doesn't matter how an angel expresses love. It's the unity, the union, angels feel when together that is blissful. We always long for love and unity, longing for God's love and plans! Standing together, loving each other... It is what makes us prosper, what makes us flourish in eternal harmony! Indeed, it is knowing that one hath another's back, but it is more than just trust. It's love, union..."

"And so, forged as one..." Raphael turned to the three.

"We'll cherish each other and all..." Uriel turned to them as well. "We'll keep building high!"

"And we'll rise up as pillars protecting the earth!" Michael added. "I know we art not to side with demons or aide them, yet..."

"We found that we can'st do so much more here when great trust between us is set!!" Uriel speaks.

"While fear of this all once held me back, I couldn't sit back and mope...!" Raphael adds.

"We has't to take the leap!" Michael yells. 

"And put our trust in hope!!" the three spoke together in unison. "For all who may need us on that day! Forged as one, we'll bring harmony to all who has't been left in dismay!!"

The opposing angels stared, speechless. The silence between them caused Dante to smirk, readying his gun and taking a step forward towards them. Hitoshura and the others stood by Dante, feeling confidant in their ability to win. After all, they had the numbers, and the boy was confidant that they were caught off guard, or their guard was at least lowered in some way now. 

"It's time we march forward towards the fight..." the boy spoke, sternly. 

"If Heaven's Gate knows, then it's good enough with me. And if it's one thing I hate... It's people being pricks and pretentious assholes." the hunter snarls. "Now we know what's what, it's time I kick their asses... Keep your lover boys behind us, Heaven's Gate. Don't want them to face needless onslaught from these arrogant assholes. Me and the kid, and his other demons got this. Besides, while they may be copies, it would be traumatizing for you to kill one of them. I don't want that for you. I don't want that for anyone, really. Better for you and the other two to look away from this battle."

Michael sighs, then lowers his spear. "Thou art right. We shalt stand down. Go on. Emerge victorious." he nods.

"Easy enough." Dante smirks. "C'mon kid. We ain't got all day. The sooner they die, the better for us all. Once we deal with them, we gotta save ol' Ropes over there!"

"Fools!! Fall into despair!! We bring glory to our own! For the Lady, we stake our lives!!" the second Uriel yells as two beside him ready their blades. "Thou wilt not get passed us, nor will Chiaki waste her breath with thee!! The Reason of Yosuga shalt come to pass!!" 

Hitoshura finally and charges at the angels, Dante, Cu, Cerberus and Pixie also going at them. Meanwhile, Michael, Uriel and Raphael turned away, making sure not to catch a single glimpse of the fight. Though, the sounds of the fight going on, and hearing Gabriel behind them did wound their hearts. But the most they could do was try to ignore it all, blocking out the sounds. However, it was hard to ignore the dying screams of one of the angels, Uriel's being the first they head. Then Gabriel's. After a while, it went silent, causing the three to turn around, seeing the copies were gone. 

At least it was over... 

"We have won..." Hitoshura finally speaks, looking at the blood splatters upon the ground. 

However, looking to where Futomimi was, Hitoshura saw that the manikin was no longer moving... Dead before him. Hitoshura's eyes widened at the manikin's death as anger began burning in him. He looked back at Chiaki, who began talking. But, in his rage, he began ignoring every word that came out of her mouth. He couldn't believe she killed him... If only he killed the angels faster, he could have gone to Futomimi sooner. Finally, Chiaki disappeared, causing Hitoshura to quickly turn away, gritting his teeth.

"Damn her... If only I could've gotten to him sooner... I'm sorry, Futomimi..."

He knew that her death would need to happen, whether it would be justified or not. But he believed a life for a life was the only option now.

\- - - - - - - - - -

No longer having any business in the empty city, Hitoshura finally left, going outside. The travel was quiet, no one saying anything, as they all knew Hitoshura was furious. However, as soon as Hitoshura stopped suddenly, Uriel approached the boy, staring concerned at him.

"I understand the anger thou harbors... Indeed, that one's death was unjustified... ... And I can'st not help but feel I am responsible for such, that it was my fault in some way... But, we wilt face her again. And we wilt make her pay." he places a hand upon Hitoshura's shoulder. "A life for a life is justified. I know it won't bring him back, it at least will put his people, or what's left of them, at ease."

"... I know, but no one is ever ready to kill their friend..." Hitoshura murmured.

"...! She...?" Uriel's eyes widened.

"... 'Tis true..." Raphael chimed in, nodding. "I has't traveled with Hitoshura for a long while now... She didn't always look like that, Uriel... She was once human... I doth not know if she always acted as she did, but I can'st tell thee that she wasn't a demon... The boy told me that she was his friend... Someone he cherished..." he sighs sadly. "... Perhaps she was a kinder being, a loving one, before turning into a demon... But regardless, Hitoshura cherished her... It isn't easy to come to the conclusion of putting down someone thou once cherished..."

"It isn't... But, perhaps she truly died a long time ago..." the boy looks away, sighing.

Uriel stared sadly at Hitoshura, then drew closer to the boy. He put his arm around Hitoshura's shoulders, then his wing wrapped around the boy. The angel in crimson armor sighed painfully, closing his eyes. Hitoshura didn't pull away or protest. Rather, he buried his face in the angel's chest, on the verge of tears.

"... I am truly sorry..." Uriel whispered softly. "I can'st not imagine the pain and agony thou art going through currently... Sadly, I can'st not tell thee it wilt get better, for I fear it wilt not... Nay, it just may get worse... But, know that each and every one of us art here for thee... We wilt stand by thee, as always... It is hard to stand strong at such a time... So shed all the tears thou has't in thee... We art here for thee... We wilt support thee and aide thee in thy worst situations..."

"... I-..." Hitoshura tried speaking, but couldn't find the words to do so.

"Thou need not speak..." Uriel hushed. "A situation like this... A situation where the future is in thy hands... Where thou must set thyself free from lies and cold deceptions... And thou art forced to draw a blade upon those thou once loved... No human could ever live with such a burden... Indeed, this world is cruel..." the angel looked up sadly. "... I can'st not imagine..."

"... I'm terrified, Uriel..." the boy finally murmurs.

Uriel hugged the boy tightly, both his wings wrapping around the other in comfort. The side of his face resting on top of Hitoshura's head. "... It's okay to be scared... Thou art such a young soul... Thou didn't choose this fate... Though we can'st not stop this... We can'st at least comfort thee and stand beside thee..." he sighs sadly. "It's okay to weep... Staying strong at a time like this... It's almost impossible-... No, certainly impossible, for a young, doomed human such as thee..."

"Opposing forces ripping the skies... They can'st not hear our desperate cries..." Raphael sighs sadly. "The world crumbles 'neath their feet and our wings... Lucifer certainly loves such things... But for me, for us and our lord... This breaks our heart... To watch kin rip kin apart..."

"Indeed, this pains us much... We won't leave thee alone in all this fear... We wilt aide thee... We wilt..."

"... Please... Help me end this all..." Hitoshura chokes out.

"We shalt... We wilt..."

A vow that will be kept and upheld. 

A promise to keep one strong.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight between the 'clones' is simply the fight of the true nature of angels versus how SMT/others portrayed the angels to be. 
> 
> Written, angels are endlessly loving and can bridge between different faiths, tied to no particular religion. Some even believe the archangels to be ancient pagan archetypes dated way back, before Christianity. The archangels are healers, messengers and workers of the earth and humanity and aide any who call upon them, no matter what the human may believe. Raphael, Guardian of the East, of Spring and of the element Air. Uriel, Guardian of the North, of Winter and of the element Earth. Michael, Guardian of the South, of Summer and of the element Fire. Gabriel, who is yet to come, Guardian of the West, of Autumn and of the element Water.
> 
> The 'clone' angels are simply strict angels who simply serve and are not as forgiving and kind. Strict in their ideals. They are tied to God, tied to Chiaki, and those who do not believe in either are enemies and must perish. And certain acts are considered to be sins.


	6. Between Demon and Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Hitoshura/Uriel here. (Chapter has also been fixed to correct Angel anatomy.)
> 
> I like to think that Magatamas each have a special ability. I.e Miasma gives Hitoshura the ability to stun, posses, or charm others/enemies. And that's exactly what I wrote here, folks.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hitoshura wasn't sure where to go, he wasn't even sure if he had a destination. But, he simply felt like he didn't want to see anyone he knew before the conception came. After all, Isamu and Chiaki now becoming demons, their friendship breaking... It took a heavy toll upon his heart. But, when bad things happen, something good comes by. Pixie and Raphael stood with him for so long, now Dante, Uriel, Michael, Cerberus and Cu were in his party as well, beings he began to take a great liking to. Beings he even began forming a strong bond with. How interesting, he thinks. Once being human and having Chiaki and Isamu as friends, now in this conception, his party members replace them as he is a half demon. Friends with three angels, a Pixie, a lion-demon, a half-demon hunter, and a celtic warrior. An interesting friendship, but they all were caring, sympathizing. Though, Cu was a bit hard to truly be friends with, but he wasn't a bad demon. But, he decided that a bit more to the ranks were needed. Thus, during the journey, he went back to a city with his much-collected money and summoned more demons.

A couple new ones; two angels, Gabriel and Metatron, and a female demon by the name of Nyx.

Once coming out of the Cathedral with Metatron and Gabriel, the three angels relished in reuniting with Gabriel, and heavily praised Metatron for standing before them in all his glory. Dante, however, seemed to find it amusing that more angels were upon the team. The boy reasoned that Metatron had fantastic skills and was deemed necessary, while Gabriel excelled in lightning magic, and thus was needed. Dante nodded to that, but still was convinced the boy was playing favorites with angels. But, if he did, he would have one angel from each rank on the team, right?

But Raphael, Michael and Uriel... 

He took a great liking to. He was even taking a liking to Gabriel as well. She seemed nice and always smirked at her calling the three archangels 'boys' when referring them together. They were not demons, nor were they dark or snidy beings. No, Raphael was endlessly kind and loving. Uriel was stern and a bit merciless to everyone, but was merciful and kind to the boy, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. Michael was also a very stern being, also seemingly rather merciless, but in personal matters... Michael was gentle and loving, merciful as well. Gabriel seemed very kind and merciful, but she also seemed stern, especially with Dante now. But, the two and Gabriel weren't nearly as much as Raphael was. And the boy loved the three, as well as Gabriel, for being kind and loving to him, even when they know he was a demon.

But, he wanted to discuss such matters to them, to hear what they personally had to say.

"Raphael, Uriel and Michael... Gabriel, too" Hitoshura speaks, causing the three angels to look at him in curiosity. "You four know I'm a demon, and I know you four are angels... Why are you so merciful to me, but not anyone else...? Like to Chiaki or Isamu...?"

"As I has't traveled with thee for so long... I know it wasn't thy choice to become a demon. When I first traveled with thee, it was evident to me that thou wert struggling, not used to what thou could do. Besides, I picked up hearing from thee that thou wert once human." Raphael spoke after a while of hesitation. "... I also remember thee being pained after seeing thy friend, Chiaki, leave thee after thou first saw her... Thou art rather merciful, thou didn't choose for things to be like this... For thee to become a demon..."

"And no demon would ever think like thou doth. Whilst thou may'st only be half, thou still chooses humanity, despite knowing the power thou holds. Thou still cherishes bonds and those close to thee, whilst pained to see those thou cherish turn upon thee. Humanity clearly outweighs thy demonic side." Uriel added.

"If thy friends thought similarly to thee, we would also show mercy to them... But we saw thy mercilessness to thee, saw the arrogance they beheld. To think they put their power and change above friendship, to hear a friend say that thou art not needed anymore. They art beyond redemption." Michael shook his head.  
"I know thou cherishes them, but mind thee... They art no longer thy friends. As soon as they became demons... They died and became shadows of their former selves. They choose to embrace demonic power and choose to be power-hungry. They art no longer able to be saved..."

The boy sighed heavily. "... I know they have... Perhaps they are too far gone..."

"I know it's hard, man...But hey, 'least you have us." Dante smirked. "There ain't no power-hungry assholes in this group."

Hitoshura chuckled lowly. "Yes, Dante, you're right about that."

"Certainly and indeed so, but mind thyself too, dear little demon hunter!" Gabriel sighed out, holding her flower close. "Thou be nice to the boy and give him thy full support as well. He counts upon thee, just as he counts upon us all to fully aide him and protect him."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, Sweetie." Dante huffs out. "Just tell Tin Can over there to cool his motor. I don't like the way he stares at me with those creepy-ass eyes of his..." he glances at Metatron.

"Please, doth not say such to Master Metatron!" Raphael looks at the hunter in concern. "Master Metatron may'st be stern in his duties, but he, along with us all, wishes only the best. He wilt do everything in his power to make sure the boy and us all art protected and in well being!"

"Right, right..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Reaching Ikebukuro again, Hitoshura stopped and began taking stock of what he had. Everything seemed to be fine. Checking the Magatamas he had, he decided to ingest a different one. But, there was so many different ones he had, he wasn't sure what to pick. Looking at them all, he picked one up; Miasma. Nodding to the Magatama he picked up, he ingested Miasma. He began feeling different. He knew each one he ingested had different effects, and even made him feel different. Each one gave him a different resistance and strength than the other one did. But, he never tried Miasma. He wondered what it's effects were. But, he decided to ponder about it all another time. Looking up, he took the escalators up and looked around. He passed by them before but never headed up this way. Guess it was a good time as any. He turned to his teammates.

"Alright, I've never came up here, so I want you all to split up and search the area, see if there are any supplies."

They all nodded and began splitting up. Hitoshura finally proceeded through a room. It was small and empty, except for a treasure chest. Opening it up, he got money from it. Adding it to his own, he finally stood. The door behind him finally opened. Turning around, he saw it was Uriel who entered.

"What is it, Uriel?"

"Tis it truly wise for us to split up? Demons may'st attack one of us, outnumber one of us, even."

"The demons here are weak, Uriel. You really don't need to worry." Hitoshura turned around. "And anyone who tried to gang up on Michael would be a fool."

"Perhaps so, but Raphael is no fighter. Mind thee, he is the youngest of us four."

"It's fine, don't be so over-cautious." he looked at the angel. Finally, he grinned, feeling a dark desire brewing in him. "Besides... I think now is a good time for me and you to have a... hmm... One on one..." he strode over to the door and locked it, causing Uriel to sharply turn to the boy.

"Wh-why art thou locking the door...?"

"Because I really don't want anyone coming in and disturbing us." he walks over to Uriel, and pulls the angel to the ground. "It was so wonderful to drink in every detail on Raphael... Now, I think I'd like to take the time to drink in every detail from you... As well as drink in some more angel blood... Gundari loved the taste of Raphael's sweet blood... Miasma wants a taste now, Uriel..." he grins darkly at the angel as he forces Uriel against a wall, pressing the other against it.

"Wh-what art thou-...?"

Hitoshura finally breathed out, deep purple smoke escaping from his mouth as he bore sharpened teeth at the angel. His eyes began glowing in the settling darkness. Uriel shuddered at the sight, but when he breathed in, even slightly, his brows knitted together. The air seemed sweet, darkly sweet... Calming, the angel thought and felt. Uriel finally stopped struggling and stared down at the boy, tilting his head, as if dazed. Hitoshura stared back at the angel in deep interest. 

Pure green eyes as well... Yet pale blue skin, nothing human. Indeed Uriel had earrings, but mere crimson colored studs, matching his armor. The cloths adorning his armor was different from Raphael's, but still adorned with intricate golden designs and crosses. But looking down... Giving a bit more than a glance, he could see the angel's inner thighs and crotch were also exposed, wearing the same black, tight bodysuit. But, you'd have to stare more carefully to see it. But, like Raphael... All it would take is a sweep of the cloth hanging down, and you would have full view of it all... Uriel looked less 'feminine' than Raphael did, not bearing as much jewelry as Raphael did, but he had a beautiful hairstyle... Beautiful blonde bangs covering his left eye slightly. He was also tall, taller than Raphael, and Michael no doubt taller than Uriel. The boy was leveled to Raphael's shoulders if he stood next to the kinder angel. As for Uriel, the boy was below the fierce angel's shoulders, leveled to the middle his chest. And that's with Uriel touching the ground, not levitating. Levitating, the boy would be almost leveled with the angel's stomach. He couldn't imagine how short he would be, compared to Michael. 

He also knew that Uriel was much more stern, an unforgiving angel, compared to Raphael. But he wondered if the angel would continue to be stern...

"Mhm... You, too, are pretty, Uriel... Very gorgeous... Fierce... Just like the flames upon your blade..." the boy hummed out. "But, I wonder... Will you fall like Raphael did with me...? Or will you be much harder to tame...? Let's see, why don't we...? But first... A little indulging..." he pulled the angel down to his level, forcing the angel upon the ground. "You angels are quite tall, thus it makes it difficult to do anything with you. So, I need you on the ground, dear Uriel..." he gets down upon his knees, pressing Uriel against the wall. "Mhhm... Better..."

The boy raised the arms of the angel up above his head, then used crystal spikes to pin them into the wall. Chuckling darkly, he raked his fingers across the angel's face, clawing deep into Uriel's face and drawing an immense amount of blood. Satisfied with the sight, he began running his tongue across Uriel's face, drinking in the blood that continuously ran down the angel's right cheek. A sweet taste again... But... Just slightly different from Raphael's... He would have expected it to be the exact same, thinking that Uriel was Raphael's elder brother... But it seems to be they are not blood-related. Perhaps Michael and Gabriel are also not blood related to the two... A curious thought, something he wishes to see in the future, going to Michael next... But for now, he was going to have so much fun with Uriel... His his blood is different... A treat for Miasma... He can feel it raging in him with wild, dark excitement... Demanding more blood from the angel pinned before him...

"Mhhhhmm... Your blood is sweet and intoxicating too, Uriel... Different from Raphael's... I love it... I desire more from you, Uriel... So much more..." he placed his hand upon Uriel's face, breathing out more deep purple smoke. "Sate my desires and thirst... Behold... the faded light..." his hand stroking Uriel's bloody face, then running his fingertips upon the angel's bloody lips. 

Uriel grunted out lowly when Hitoshura tightly pressed against the angel, the boy moving himself in between the angel's legs. A soft gasp escapes his throat when he feels Hitoshura grinding against the other roughly, an attempt to arouse the angel.

Indeed, like Raphael, he lacked male organs. Strange, but interesting, the boy once again thought. He was supposing they all were like that, including Michael. Well... They WERE angels, Archangels, to be specific. Angels apparently don't have a gender, they appear to humans however they wished. But, if they appeared to humans as human, he supposed they appeared as they did; genderless, hermaphrodite, intersex... Any of the sort. But, as he did with Raphael, he decided to treat Uriel as a male. After all, Uriel is different from Raphael, personality wise... But, like Raphael, he was gorgeous, beautiful. But, then again, so was Michael and Gabriel.

Hitoshura grinned when he felt Uriel finally beginning to resist, trying to pull his arms away.

"Hahahahaha... Indeed, you are a bit harder to tame than Raphael is... But, you can't deny it now, little angel... I sense that you take pleasure in this... You've already been exposed to darkness, it won't be easy to try and leave it... Not when you and I know there is a dark desire brewing within..." he takes hold of Uriel's face, making the angel stare into this eyes. "Am I wrong, Uriel...? You love this, don't you...?"

The angel gasps lowly as he sees the boy's eyes turn red and breathing out more of the deep purple smoke, his own eyes widening at the sight.

"... Am I wrong, Uriel?" the boy asks again, his hand reaching the angel's posterior, pulling down at the bodysuit.

"... No, Sire..." Uriel murmurs out.

Hitoshura grins wickedly, chuckling lowly. "Good... And since you've been good to acknowledge such... I'll get to the point... To the true pleasure..." he undoes his pants, pulling them down a bit. "You like it painful? Rough, as well, Uriel...? Let's see how much different you are to Raphael..."

Uriel gasps softly as he feels Hitoshura breathing hotly upon his neck. Soon enough, he cries out as he feels Hitoshura finally thrust inside of him, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Mhhhhm... You feel just as good, Uriel..." he glances at Uriel, then grins wider, catching Uriel flushing a deep crimson. "So pain is your kink, isn't it...? Unlike Raphael, you find deep pleasure when someone inflicts pain upon you. Is that it, dear Uriel...?" he places his hands upon the angel's hips, gripping them rather roughly as he continues thrusting into the other in a rough, yet steady pace.

"... Truly a beautiful, harmonious mix..." the angel breathes out. "... Nothing is better... than that kind of bliss..."

"Sadistic, aren't we...? I like it... Then I'll bleed you dry while I fuck you merciless... You'll be filled to the brim and covered in scars when I'm done with you, Uriel..." the boy chuckled lowly as he increased his pace a bit, grunting lowly against the angel. "You angels... feel so, so nice... So perfect... The warmth... inside you angels... And this... This is just one way... ... Truly, truly divine... F-fantastic..."

"Ahh... Ahh... Oh... Oh... Ohhh... S-Sire... Oh... Ohh..." Uriel moaned out, his tongue hanging out as he wrapped his legs around the boy's waist. "... G-god... Oh, God... Oh, God... Ohhh..."

"Such a deep and wonderful voice you have Uriel... So, so heavenly... Just like Raphael's..." he bites at Uriel's neck, sinking his teeth into it and drinking the blood pooling out. "Mhhhmmm~... Hmmmmhmm... Divine... Delicious and divine..." the boy breathes out. "Like tasting Ambrosia, heaven's forbidden fruit..."

Hitoshura continued biting and inflicting wounds anywhere he could upon the angel, drinking in much of the others blood. He began to see Uriel grow pale, cold sweat forming upon the sides of the angel's face. But, still Uriel was awake, his deep moans never letting up. In fact, they seemed to get louder, indicating Uriel was taking immense pleasure from the pain the boy was inflicting upon him. The boy hummed out lowly, drinking in the angel's moans as he began ravaging, thrusting mercilessly, inside the other. Uriel threw his head back, howling and crying out in ecstasy. The boy grinned widely, loving the cries of pleasure from the angel, sounding like a heavenly song to him. Finally, he devoured the other's lips, kissing the angel hungrily. Uriel tasted so sweet as well, ignoring the taste of his blood upon his lips. As he, too, also smelled like fresh flowers. But not of mixed flowers, like Raphael smelled of. Indeed, the angel in crimson armor smelled strongly of lavenders. A calming scent, a relaxing one.

The boy finally broke the kiss, a link of their saliva hanging off their tongues.

"Uriel~... You're so good..."

"Ohh... Oh... So, so deep... inside me... Ahh... Oh... Oh... Sire... Sire...!" the angel moans out, howling in pleasure.

"Yes... You love this don't you, Uriel...? You want more...?" he purrs into the angel's ear, playfully biting it. "Do you want more, little angel~?"

"Ah... Ahh... Ohhh... Oh... Yes... Yes, S-Sire... Ohhh... Oh, god yes...!! God, yes...!"

"Mhhhhmmm~... So lusty... You and Raphael both... But I... I am loving this just as much... Defiling angels, drinking their blood... So, so pleasurable... Next, I'm going for Michael... Then Gabriel... I'm so curious to see how they are... How different they are to you both... But, all in due time..." Hitoshura hums out. "For now... You're all mine to defile, Uriel... I hope your grace is watching this... As I not only fucked Raphael, but now you... But... How can I ignore you angels...? So, so fascinating..." with one hand, he plays with the pale blue feathers upon Uriel's wings. "And I do so love your feathers, Raphael's too... So very soft... Beautiful... Just like you..."

"Ahh... Ah.... I am... humbled... by thy compliments, S-Sire... Ahh... Ohh... Oh... I long... to please thee..." the regent stares back at Hitoshura with heavy-lidded eyes. "Whatever... thou wants... from me... I shalt... give it to thee gladly... My devotion... My blood... My life... I'll give it all... to thee..."

"That's a good angel..." Hitoshura croons out, continuing to bite the other's ear, teasingly. "You angels are always so loyal... Always striving to please... And with how flawless your forms are, you certainly do please... You lot are so, so gorgeous and perfect... And for me to able to summon you all... How lucky I am... A mistake your lord made, but his sins outweigh my own... Don't you think...?" he looks back at the other, grinning darkly, continuing his rough and merciless pace.

The regent mindlessly nods rapidly, moaning deeply in response. 

The angel adjusted himself slightly, wanting the half demon to thrust deeper into him. His hands shift and jerk, trying to free themselves from being pinned, desperately wanting to touch the other. Desperately yearning to grasp the other fervently. Instead, he gazes deeply into the boy's now-red eyes, not able to break eye contact. Panting and gasping, the regent continues to inhale the deep purple haze deeply, seemingly intoxicated by its smell and calming feel around him. Even intoxicated by the darkness enveloping them both and how the boy's eyes glow in the darkness. 

The half demon grunted lowly, breathing hotly against Uriel's neck, occasionally running his tongue across. He gazed deeply into the angel's green eyes, which were dark with lust.

"Uriel... I'm... I'm close..."

"Ah... Ah... Ohh... Oh... I'm thy's, Sire... Use me... as thou will..."

"Mhhm... Oh, I will..." he grins. Finally, reaching orgasm, he spilled deep into the other, grunting loudly. "... U-Uriel...!!"

The regent threw his head back, crying out in ecstasy. He jerks his arms, finally tearing them out of the spikes completely, freeing them. The angel grasps the boy's shoulder's tightly, feeling warm seed filling him full. Hitoshura growled lowly, then roughly bites the angel's neck, causing Uriel to gasp. The regent closed his eyes tightly, tilting his head a bit as he felt blood trickling down his neck.

"Uriel..." the boy muffledly murmurs out, drinking in more of the angel's blood. After a while, his mouth withdraws from Uriel's neck, panting. "Ah... Now that... was truly, truly blissful... I can feel Miasma is pleased... Singing in content within me... Your bloodshed was greatly appreciated..." he grins tiredly at the angel.

"Ahh... Hahh... Hah... I am... truly pleased... that mine tribute... sated thee... Ahh... I feel... so full... Filled to the brim... with thy seed..." he stares tiredly at the boy.

"This... is only the start... Uriel... I will demand more from you again..."

"I gladly pledge myself... to thee, Sire... Always... I yearn for this crimson ecstasy... to happen once again with us..."

The boy chuckles deeply.

"So the pact between us... Is sealed..."

\- - - - - - - -


	7. Cycle of the Kagutsuchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My theory about the Full Kagutsuchi is that if a demon/angel is rather powerful, such as Michael, Metatron and Dante, they are able to withstand the time, perhaps effected very minimally. However, If a demon isn't truly powerful, both physically and even mentally, they will lose their minds and go wild. I personally believe that Raphael is the weakest compared to Michael, Gabriel and Uriel, as he truly is not considered a terminator angel, not a fighter like the three. Just my headcanon. 
> 
> Also some Raphael/Hitoshura here, not much. Enjoy!

Brushing himself off and straightening himself, Hitoshura unlocked the door. He glanced back at the angel who seemed to have finally stood and was right behind him. Humming out, lowly, he opened the door and the two of them exited. Outside, there stood everyone grouped together, looking around. Upon hearing the door open, they all turned their attention to Uriel and the boy. However, Raphael yelped out, seeing Uriel was nearly covered in slashes, blood dripping from his figure. Michael's eyes widened at Uriel's bloodied appearance, while Gabriel gasped. Meanwhile, Dante frowned, tilting his head.

"What's up with Blondie there? He looks like he saw better days." Dante huffed out.

"Oh, don't worry, Uriel's just fine, now..." Hitoshura finally passing Dante, chuckling lowly. "He'll recover in due time... Won't you, Uriel...?" he stopped in place.

"... Of course, Sire...! 'Tis only minor wounds... It is merely nothing..." he nods, placing a hand upon his chest, bowing lightly. "... For these art not wounds, but marks of thy grandeur... And I... I shalt wear them so proudly..." he mutters out, lowly. He passes Raphael, Michael and Gabriel without glancing at them.

The three looked back at Uriel in concern.

"... Uriel...?" Raphael asks, concern in his voice. "Art thou... Art thou well...?"

"... Never better..." Uriel speaks, lowly. He still didn't glance back at them, causing the three to become more worried. "I am very much well..." he closely follows behind Hitoshura.

"..." Dante stared at the two, watching them go. "... I'm gonna chalk it up as the two ran into trouble and the kid so kindly saved Blondie's ass."

"If that was the case, why is Uriel acting strangely?" Gabriel puts her hands upon her hips.

"Ailments are a thing, Sweetie. Demons can cast them."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Raphael nods. "But, shouldn't I take care of him? I can'st heal his wounds and whatever he is inflicted with! I am a healer, and 'tis my duty to make sure everyone is well!" the kinder angel looked back at Uriel in concern.

"... Something tells me you should back off for now, Pretty Boy..." he looks at Raphael.

"... And somehow... I can'st not help but agree..." Michael tilted his head. "For thy safety, Raphael. Best to keep an eye on Uriel and nothing more."

"Yeah. C'mon, let's catch up with the kid."

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Reaching the outside, Hitoshura continued fourth, his comrades following behind. However, as they continued, he began seeing it was getting brighter. Almost painfully so. He winced at the bright light. The Full Kagutsuchi was upon them once again. Perhaps not looking up would help? Or perhaps simply holding in the raging feeling may help? He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't even sure if some could resist the effect of the light. He wondered if Dante could, or if the others could. He continued pondering such until he heard Raphael laughing hysterically. It seems Raphael wasn't resistant... Hearing such caused everyone to stop and look at the kind angel. He had a hand upon his forehead, continuing to laugh, an uncharacteristically wicked smirk creased his lips. Raphael laughs, ascending to the skies and stretching his wings. 

"The land shall burn and suffer, from bright and fiery skies!! ALL will BEG for mercy, in the glory of the sun, when all are BLINDED by the light that He has gifted to each one!! All hide away from this, the final rising of the sun!! His glory is forever, and it will NEVER be UNDONE!!! Let us begin the day in eternal brightness forever on!!"

"What... is going on with Pretty Boy...? He's lost his shit..." Dante speaks, looking at Raphael.

"Heeheee!! Kill! I wanna kill!! Let's go on a massacre! Let's kill them all!!" Pixie giggles wildly. 

She files around hastily, giggling hysterically. Landing roughly into the sand below, Raphael continues laughing wildly and hysterically, grinning widely all the while. Dante backs away from them, looking at the kid, who swallowed thickly, fighting against the Kagutsuchi's raging effects. Metatron, however, appeared unphased, while Michael, Gabriel and Uriel seemed rather uneasy and a bit tired. Nyx seemed to sigh deeply.

"What the hell is with them, kid? Why are they losing their minds?" Dante snaps. "The hell is goin' on?"

"It's the Full Kagutsuchi, Dante... Most to all demons go insane during this time..."

"... I'm fine. I mean, yeah... It's real hot out here, and I ain't feelin the best. But my sanity's in check."

"I certainly agree... I, too, feel uneasy... But... Raphael...!" Michael looks at Raphael in fear. "... He's-... I don't think he's not strong enough to withstand this world's merciless onslaught... This... wretched event... Uriel, Gabriel! We must make him see reason! We must calm him!"

Uriel and Gabriel nodded hastily. Following Michael, they flew after Raphael.

"... Hm. Heaven's Gate got a interesting viewpoint..." Dante tilted his head. "Maybe... It's about who has the strength to withstand this... I'm guessing Pretty Boy ain't strong, and neither is that little bug pixie, hence they're loosing their minds..."

"... Maybe... I guess... It would explain now I'm able to withstand it more than I could in the past... It must be... that the more powerful one is, the more they can withstand the Kagutsuchi's effects... Michael, Uriel, Gabriel and Metatron seem fine... Cu seems fine... Nyx, too..."

"I suppose I am well..." the warrior sighs. "I have an immense headache... A migraine... And I do feel quite on edge... A bit riled, rather... But, I am managing otherwise." Cu placed a hand upon his head.

"Looks like Celts here is hanging on by a thread. Hopefully you won't lose your shit, buddy." Dante sighs.

"As said, I am managing... I should be fine, as long as there is no trouble."

"ME NO FEEL GOOD, EITHER... ME TIRED AND HURTING..." Cerberus whines, laying down in the sand. "HEAD HURTS. BIG MIGRAINE. FEEL WEAK, TOO... CANNOT GO ON, I AFRAID. ME SORRY, HITOSHURA."

"This is becoming rather complicated..." Nyx sighs out. "Oh, I don't know if I can continue on like this!"

"There is a level of withstanding here... So it must be by strength. Mental, physical or both. Cu, Cerberus and Nyx withstand it, barely, but are in immense pain and are ill to some degree. Pixie and Raphael are not immune in any degree, meanwhile Metatron is completely immune... Michael, Gabriel and Uriel are influenced, but not terribly. But it's clear they feel the effects..." the boy looks down at Cerberus. "But come on, Cerberus. Let's reach a place with shade or some kind of shelter. It won't help laying in the middle of the way." he helps Cerberus get up.

"We should take a breather for a bit. We've been traveling for a long time." Dante looks down at the two. "We should just head back into Ikebukuro... Seems like we left at a real bad time..."

"Yes... I am rather desperate for a while of relaxing..." Cu Chulainn nods. "Ikebukuro isn't far back, I would think... We should take a rest there. Hopefully we are not far from Ikebukuro. If we are, hopefully the next city is nearby..."

The female demon in purple sighs again, nodding. 

"Yeah... Hey, Tin Can, are we-?" Dante looks up, only to see Metatron was not nearby. "*Sigh* He's fucking around with Pretty Boy, too. Before we move on, I suppose we should wait for the angel squad to come back. Doing whatever the hell with their buddy, Pretty Boy."

"Can't we just leave them?" the warrior sighs out.

"I really agree..." Dante murmurs.

"No." Hitoshura snaps out, catching Pixie and holding her tightly. "We don't leave anyone behind."

The hunter and the warrior sigh out, growing rather impatient. Pixie struggled in the boy's grip, yelling out demands to be released, and empty threats. The boy merely sighed out, looking down at her. Finally, he moved his index finger over her mouth, muffling her speech. Soon enough, Metatron finally landed lightly upon the sand, standing next to the boy. Not long after, Raphael finally lands upon into the sand, standing before the boy. Hitoshura finally looks at the angel, who was grinning darkly at him. He menacingly approached Hitoshura, standing terribly close to the boy, his breath ghosting over the boy's face. A wide, cruel grin creased his lips as his eyes locked with the boy's. Dante and Cu stared at Raphael, Dante staring with furrowed brows, not exactly sure why the angel had to stand so close to the boy.

"Now... Now, it is MY turn, Boy..." Raphael chuckled darkly. "You had control then... You had your fun... Now... I want to see the wonderful color contrast from you!"

"Raphael, what art thou saying?! Thou has't lost thy mind!" Gabriel cried out as she, Uriel and Michael landed behind the kinder angel. "Please, doth not hurt that boy! He summoned thee so that thou could'st help him! Thou must see reason! Hear what thou art saying!"

"I know exactly what I am saying... And so do you, Boy..." Raphael grinned widely.

"I do, Raphael. I'm not naïve. But.. could you possibly do it...?" Hitoshura chuckled darkly. "... Or will you fall like you did before?"

"You may have gotten me then, had your way with me then... And you may have gotten away with Uriel a while ago... Oh, yes... I know what you did behind closed doors, you little harlot... But now, it is time I turn the tables... I will be demanding much from you, Boy..." Raphael erupted in laughter. "You will be on your knees before me..."

Taking out some kind of sash, he tied the boy's arms behind his back. He finally forced the boy down upon his knees. He mockingly looked down at the boy, chuckling crudely. Still looking down at the boy, he put his foot upon Hitoshura's groin, forcing it down a bit. He grinned widely at the sight, then licked his lips. He slowly drew his sword, gliding his other hand upon the blade, delicately. Finally, he pointed it at the boy, the tip of the blade skimming gently across Hitoshura's left cheek. With a bit of force, the blade's tip pierced his skin, drawing blood.

"It's time you learned a lesson... It's time that you understand..." the angel hums out.

"Raphael, stop this at once!" Uriel yells out.

However, Raphael was unphased, practically ignoring Uriel. "Open up your eyes! See the world from where I stand...!! Me among the mighty! You downed at my command!!" he forces his foot down a bit more, earning a low grunt from the boy. " ... Behold the great light! It's time to get wise... Come now, little one... Open. up. your. eyes...!!"

"Raphael!!" Gabriel cried out.

Still Raphael remained unphased, ignoring his comrades' yells. He continued staring crudely at the boy, his blade slicing Hitoshura's skin and collecting what blood trickled down the other's face. Finally, he drew his sword away, stabbing it into the sand. He moved his foot away and bent down, his eyes meeting the boy's. His grin grew a bit wider as he drew closer to the boy, their breaths mingling. His hand ran across the boy's face, stroking it. Hitoshura grinned back, humming lowly, waiting for the other to make another move.

"... Fall before me, little human..." the angel whispers out. "I'll sate your desires should you do so..." tilting his head, he devoured the boy's lips in a hungry, passionate kiss.

"R-Raphael...!! Cease this sinful act!!" Uriel yells out, trying to stop the other.

However, Raphael's wing pushed Uriel back, away from him and Hitoshura. Raphael continued kissing the other, hungrily. He held his hand out at Uriel, his index finger pointing up, as if signaling the other to halt. Raphael hummed out lowly in-between the kiss and after a long while, he broke it, a link of Hitoshura's and his saliva hanging off their tongues.

"Hold now, Uriel... I'm going to finish this swiftly... Once I do... You'll be next, my dearest..."

"Damn, we're getting right into it!" Dante chuckled. "Some good shit right here! Pretty Boy's gettin' fierce and demanding!"

"Hunter, thou art not appeasing this dire situation in the slightest!!" Michael hisses out, glaring daggers at Dante. "Doth not encourage such ungodly sins!!"

"What, kissing another guy is a sin?" the hunter huffed.

"Tis not that at all! If the boy was apart of our ranks, I would'st not be concerned!" the angel general shook his head. "AGAIN, it is an angel and a demon attempting to mate! Such is taboo for us angels! We art forbidden to mate with humans, it is damning and sacrilege to mate with demons!" with much of his force, he pulled Raphael away, helping Hitoshura up and untying the bond. He glared back at the hunter. "Did I not make that clear?! Or were thy ears plugged with stones?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that shit the first time, Heaven's Gate... Go make out with Pretty Boy here to appease your anger." Dante flicked his fingers.

Uriel huffed out, lowering his eyelids in annoyance. He, then turned to Michael, finally staring at the angel general in pure concern. Gabriel approached Michael, also in pure concern. Michael simply sighed lowly at Dante's response, restricting Raphael's arms behind his back and holding the younger angel tightly. Metatron approached them, looking at Raphael, watching the younger angel struggle in Michael's grasp.

"We shan't not treat him as a foe. For it is clear Raphael is not thinking clearly. He doth not mean any of this, truly... As I heard from the boy, this 'Full Kagutsuchi' appears to make demons bewildered. Even making Raphael bewildered. However, we still art effected, though not the same as Raphael is... And an interesting point thou made, Michael. It may'st be that Raphael is not strong enough to withstand this completely, like thou three and I. Restricting him as thou art doing is the best, at least until this occasion passes. But alas, I know'st not when this event shalt pass. So the three of thee... Stand here for Raphael... He needs thee now."

Uriel looked down at Raphael, sadly. "... Thou art right, Sire... He is our youngest brother... We must be here for him... At least we stopped this from becoming worse..."

"As if any of you ever are..." Raphael muttered out, scoffing softly. "How amusing you all say this..."

"... Be at ease, Raphael... We art here for thee... Let not this wretched, demonic light take thy sanity..." Michael whispers out, lowering his head a bit. "Hear our words... Seek our light, seek His light... Doth not let this false light enrapture and fool thee... For this world is evil... Corrupt... Stand with us, Raphael... We art here for thee..."

"I know'st thou art no fighter, that thou art the youngest and weakest amongst us... But we wilt aide thee, give thee our assurance and strength..." Uriel stands in front of Raphael, placing a hand upon the other's face gently. "Be at ease, Raphael... Be not afraid..."

"Seek His grace, Raphael... Feel his trust and embrace upon thee..." Gabriel speaks, softly, holding her flower close to her.

Raphael continued struggling wildly, however his struggling began faltering gradually. After a while, he finally stopped. However, the healer's breathing began to grow heavy and ragged, uncontrollable. His head finally laid back, relaxing against Michael's upper chest as he closed his eyes slowly. The younger angel felt Michael's grasp loosen immensely, even letting go of him slowly. Uriel withdrew his hand only to take Raphael's hand in both of his, continuing to calm the kinder angel. The healer squeezed Uriel's hand tightly, practically hyperventilating, as cold sweat ran down his face.

"... U-Uriel... M-Michael... Gabriel... M-Master... Metatron..." Raphael breathed out, lowly, swallowing thickly.

Dante stared at Raphael, tilting his head. "... You all actually managed to calm him."

"... From insanity, maybe..." Hitoshura finally chimed in. "... But it's clear he's still in bewilderment and is suffering immensely under the Full Kagutsuchi's light..."

"WHEN WILL THINGS BE FINE...? I TIRED... FATIGUED..." Cerberus whines out, causing Hitoshura to sit next to the beast and stroke its mane. "MY HEAD HURTS, TOO... I TIRED... I WANT TO SLEEP AND REST... LIGHT IS TOO BRIGHT... IT HURTS TO LOOK AROUND..."

"Surely this cannot last forever...?" Cu sighs out.

"It shouldn't...!" Nyx places a hand upon her head, sighing tiredly. 

"It will pass, I promise." the boy assures, still holding a furious Pixie in his hand. "It always does... It just feels like forever."

"Should we try to seek shade...?" the celtic warrior asks.

"Cerberus can't move, and Raphael is in too much pain and bewilderment to move. We just need to withstand it for a while longer. It'll darken soon enough... Once it darkens a bit, we'll head back into Ikebukuro and we'll take a rest there."

Cu sighs softly and nods. Staying still for a while, they waited. When it felt like forever, the light began to dim. Pixie finally stopped struggling, at last tiring herself out. She finally passed out in Hitoshura's hand. The boy looked up, seeing that the blindingly bright light subsided and was getting darker. Dante and everyone else looked up, sighing in relief. The boy finally stood, helping Cerberus up. The white beast laid upon the ground for a while longer before finally getting up, rather slowly. Michael, Gabriel and Uriel looked at each other, then finally nodded. Michael picked Raphael, carrying him in his arms, while looking at the boy rather sadly.

"... Alright... Dante's right... Let's head back to Ikebukuro. There's a healing springs there, as well." the boy began going ahead, everyone else following behind.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Arriving back into Ikebukuro, they headed into the healing springs. A place that was a sanctuary. The lady of the springs greeted them kindly, and the boy nodded to her. Cerberus was the first to go into the waters, and the demon growled out, happily. Michael sat down upon the ledge of a large, flat rock, waist-deep into the waters. Raphael relaxed in Michael's lap, resting his head against the general's chest. Gabriel went into the waters next, standing next to Michael, the water up to her upper stomach. Uriel finally sat next to Michael upon the ledge, his hand upon Raphael's leg in assurance. Cu stripped himself of his armor, folding it up neatly and placed his spear on top of the pile and went into the waters, relaxing himself. Nyx also stripped herself of her clothes, folding them in a pile, and went into the water, humming lowly in content. Hitoshura merely took off his socks and shoes and went into the waters, then sat down upon the ledge of a rock, sighing softly. He watched as Pixie awoken and happily flew to the waters and relaxed in them. Dante huffed out lowly and sat upon a taller rock, crossing his legs. He watched the water hitting against the rock gently. Metatron merely glided over to Michael, Uriel and Gabriel and stood behind them, watching over them.

Dante looked at Metatron and huffed out again.

"Hey, c'mon, Tin Can. Relax a little. We're safe, ain't no trouble going to come at us."

"So thou says. I shalt stand behind Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael and make sure they recover fully. Raphael, especially. We need to make sure we art fully recovered before venturing fourth outside again." Metatron speaks, lowering his eyelids at the hunter. "If we art to vanquish and terminate demons, we must be in full health to do so."

"Always something with you..." Dante sighs out, turning his gaze away.

Metatron huffed out, lowly. He shook his head, ignoring the hunter's banter. He knew talking to the hunter was taxing. Even more so with Dante continuously calling him the same senseless nickname time and time again. He knew he couldn't persuade the hunter or make him understand so he shook his head once again. Better to ignore all witless banter, the scribe thought, bitterly. Finally Metatron looked at Michael, annoyance turning to concern for the weakened healer before him. 

"... How is Raphael, Michael...? Is he faring well now...?"

"... His breathing hath gone down, Sire... It hath calmed down drastically, but I can'st still sense dis-ease from him..." Michael sighed out. "I fear it may'st take a while before Raphael is well again... Whatever this so-called 'Full Kagutsuchi' is... It certainly drove Raphael to insanity... Taking much out of him, even..."

"... So it appears... But, if we must stay here for a long while, so be it. We all need to be in full health before venturing fourth."

"Yes, Sire."

"WATER RELAXING! ME LOVE THIS! I FEELING BETTER ALREADY!" Cerberus roared out, in content.

"Indeed, I feel much better myself. A simple minute in this water already does so much wonders..." Cu Chulainn sighs out. "I truly hope we are staying here for a while. Because this place is truly wonderful. Truly a sanctuary, even. The waters here are very restorative."

"So much like a spa trip... Certainly befitting for us after all that struggling." Nyx chuckled out. 

"I wouldn't mind... taking a nap in this place..." Pixie finally yawned out.

"A nap sounds nice..." Dante hummed out.

"Well, relish here, everyone." Hitoshura laid back. "Spend as much time as you need. Once we are all back in shape, we'll set out. But, we haven't had a break in a real long while, so this is really nice. I've been wanting to come here for a while. Always so exhausted from walking around and fighting demons all the time..."

"SO WE STAY! WE RELAX!"

A response everyone nodded to.

\- - - - - - -


End file.
